Loved
by Emiria Tsubaki-san
Summary: "Apa yang terjadi semalam?"/"Hayo kau habis ngapain dengan Tuan Muda?"/"Dekati dia, berikan perhatian lebih padanya,setelah ia mulai takluk, ajak ke hotel dan menidurinya. Mudah bukan?"/CHAPTER 4 UPDATE/T semi M.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ©Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T semi M for languange

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Angst

Pairing: SasuSaku/SasoSaku (Pairing bisa bertambah nanti)

.

.

Let's reading minna!

.

.

Senin pagi. Hari dimana orang orang harus bangun pagi dan berlalu lalang di jalan raya. Ada yang ke kantor, sekolah, dan lain lain. Di tengan kepadatan pagi itu, sekarang kita beralih ke sebuah sekolah terkenal di Tokyo, Konoha Gakuen SHS. Semua yang bersekolah disitu kebanyakan berasal dari keluarga yang berada. Banyak murid pintar bersekolah disana, namun lebih banyak murid yang kurang namun bisa masuk sana hanya mengandalkan –ya kalian taulah apa.

Sebuah mobil sport hitam melaju ke arah sekolah dan masuk ke halaman parkiran. Seorang lelaki bermata onyx berseragam KG SHS keluar dari mobil tersebut diikuti seorang gadis cantik bermata emerald yang berseragam sama keluar dari mobil. Gadis itu menghampiri lelaki di dekatnya sambil membawa buku tebal yang banyak ditangannya. Tiba tiba sekelompok lelaki tampan menghampiri keduanya.

"Oi Teme!" Seru Naruto seraya merangkul si 'Teme'. Yang dirangkul hanya diam menghiraukan seruan Naruto. Ia menoleh ke arah teman temannya yang lain dan memberikan tatapan bertanya.

**Naruto Uzumaki. **Anak dari pengusaha kaya pemilik Namikaze Corp. Memiliki garis seperti rubah di kedua pipinya. Manis tapi celengek'an dan susah diatur. Namun bisa sangat baik dan ramah pada semua orang.

"Hey, ayo ke kantin. Hari ini pelajarannya Kurenai-sensei yang galak itu. Mendokusei!" Ujar lelaki tampan berambut nanas satunya, Shikamaru.

**Shikamaru Nara.** Anak dari pengusaha kebun buah di Eropa. Mempunyai rambut yang mirip seperti nanas. Jenius tapi malasnya minta ampun. Seluruh teman temannya bingung, dia pemalas tapi sangat jenius.

"Dasar pemalas." Seru temannya yang lain seraya tersenyum, Sai. Dan langsung mendapatkan deathglare dari si nanas.

**Sai.** Pelukis terkenal di Jepang. Lukisannya sangat memukau para penikmatnya terutama kaum hawa. Tak ada yang tahu seputar kehidupannya. Murah senyum dan sikapnya manis namun menyebalkan.

"Ya sudah ayo! Teme, ayo ikut! Refreshinglah wajahmu itu seperti tak ada semangat hidup." Ujar Naruto dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari si 'Teme', Sasuke.

**Sasuke Uchiha**. Bungsu Uchiha dan anak dari Fugaku Uchiha, pengusaha kaya pemilik Uchiha Corp. Mempunyai mata onyx yang tajam dan rambut emo hitam yang mencuat kebelakang. Tatapannya dingin, tampan dan digilai para wanita.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis pink di sampingnya yang sedari tadi diam.

"Taruh buku buku itu di loker." Ucap Sasuke datar pada gadis pink tersebut.

"Loh Teme, ajak saja Sakura-chan! Hey Sakura-chan kau mau ikut kami kan?" Tawar Naruto dengan tersenyum 3 jari. Sakura tersenyum dan ingin menjawabnya tetapi diselak oleh Sasuke.

"Tak usah! Kau masuk saja sana ke kelas!" Perintah Sasuke masih datar dan menatapnya dingin. Sakura mengangguk dan langsung beranjak pergi dari sana.

**Sakura Haruno**. Gadis sebatang kara. Cantik, rambutnya pink dan mempunyai mata emerald yang indah. Seorang maid dari Sasuke Uchiha. Sewaktu kecil ia diasuh oleh keluarga Uchiha dari panti asuhan.

"Hah teme! Kenapa kau bisa tahan bersikap dingin padanya? Dia cantik, manis, lembut dan- uwaaa!" Seru Naruto dengan berlebihan. Meskipun sedikit, Naruto memang menaruh hati pada Sakura.

"Sudahlah cepat ayo ke kantin aku ingin tidur hoaaam." Ujar Shikamaru dan berjalan duluan. Sasuke tidak menanggapi ucapan Naruto tadi dan melenggang pergi.

•

•

Sakura sedang menaruh buku buku Sasuke ke dalam loker Sasuke. Setelah itu dia beranjak menuju lokernya dan menaruh buku bukunya sendiri di lokernya. Pikiran Sakura sekarang dipenuhi oleh Tuannya. Bagaimanapun, dia seorang wanita biasa. Dia menaruh hati pada Sasuke sejak beranjak SMP. Dan lama kelamaan perasaan itu berubah menjadi- cinta. Ya dia mencintai 'Sasuke-sama'. Dia sadar keadaannya dan dia juga tahu perasaan Sasuke padanya mengingat perlakuan dingin Sasuke pada Sakura tadi pagi dan itu terjadi sejak mereka kecil. Sakura menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya dan segera menutup pintu lokernya. Ketika menutup pintu lokernya, Sakura terkejut karena ada yang menepuk bahunya langsung menoleh.

"Hah Sasori-senpai, bikin kaget saja." Ucap Sakura sambil memegang dadanya. Sasori hanya terkekeh.

"Maaf ya membuatmu kaget. Oh iya kau belum masuk? Belnya kan sudah berbunyi?" Tanya Sasori seraya tersenyum bersahabat. Teman Sakura ini sangat baik dan perhatian padanya –setelah Ino-. Di sini Sakura tidak mempunyai teman yang banyak dikarenakan statusnya. Tetapi dia beruntung mendapatkan teman sebaik Ino dan Sasori. Mereka berteman sangat baik.

"Aku dan Sasuke-sama baru sampai tadi. Sasori-senpai sendiri kenapa belum masuk?" Tanya Sakura balik seraya tersenyum manis. Melihat itu tentu saja membuat garis garis merah di pipi Sasori dan langsung mengalihkan wajahnya dari Sakura.

"Ada yang ketinggalan. Aku mau mengambilnya di loker. Sasuke mana? Dia bolos lagi?" Tanya Sasori seraya membuka lokernya dan mencari cari sesuatu.

"Eh? Y-ya begitulah. Hmm yasudah senpai aku masuk dulu ya. Jaa." Ujar Sakura dan beranjak menaiki tangga diseberangnya. Sasori langsung menoleh ke arah Sakura berdiri tadi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

•

•

Bel berbunyi menandakan usainya pelajaran Kakashi-sensei. Murid murid segera membereskan buku buku mereka dan beranjak menuju 'istana tercinta'nya. Sakura memasukan buku bukunya ke dalam tas.

"_Forehead_, mau pulang bareng?" Tanya –siapa lagi yang memanggilnya begitu- Ino.

"Ah _pig_, aku izin ke Sasuke-sama dulu ya?" Pinta Sakura dengan kalem. Ino mengangguk dan mengantar Sakura menemui Sasuke.

"Eh _forehead_, kau termasuk wanita beruntung loh!" Ujar Ino tiba tiba. Sakura menoleh seraya menaikkan alisnya dengan bingung.

"Ya kau beruntung bisa bersama Sasuke setiap saat. Kau tahu kan' bagaimana ia dipuja puja wanita wanita itu." Jelas Ino. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya dan tersenyum hambar. Beruntung? Ya, Ino tidak tahu bagaimana 'beruntung'nya Sakura bisa bersama Sasuke setiap saat. Sampai sampai kau harus menelan pahitnya. Ya pahit! Hanya sedikit manis *author bikin teh ^^*

"Haaah kau tidak tahu saja." Gumam Sakura pelan namun cukup terdengar di telinga Ino.

"He? Apa? Kau bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Ino berusaha meyakinkan.

"Ah ti-tidak kok aku hanya bilang ehm.. lenganku pegal sehabis membawa buku buku Sasuke yang tebal itu hehe." Ucap Sakura terbata bata sambil menyengir maklum. Ino hanya mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan lagi.

•

•

Mereka sampai di atap sekolah –tempat nongkrong Sasuke dan teman temannya-. Sakura tengak tengok ke kiri kanan sambil melangkah pelan sampai akhirnya ia menemukan Sasuke dengan adegan yang memalukan. Tengah berciuman dengan siswi KG SHS. Sakura yang melihat kaget setengah mati, begitupula Ino yang membulatkan matanya seraya menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Dadanya sakit, seperti tertohok sebuah ujung bangku kayu begitu keras. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke melakukan itu? Ah lupakan pertanyaan itu! Tentu saja bisa. Sasuke terkenal dengan playboynya. Sakura diam membisu tanpa memanggil Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadari ada orang melangkah langsung melepaskan ciuman mesra itu dan menoleh ke arah orang yang mengganggunya. Tak ada ekspresi, dingin. Sama seperti sebelum sebelumnya ketika melihat Sakura. Sakura berusaha bersikap biasa. Menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dalam dalam. Tidak berani menatap onyx di seberangnya. Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan Ino dengan kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celananya.

"Hn?" Tanya Sasuke datar. Sakura semakin tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya yang sudah menumpuk itu. Ia ingin cepat cepat pergi dari tempat itu dan melepaskan semuanya.

"Ah ng ano... Sa-Sasuke-sama, ma-maafkan saya, saya tidak sengaja. Sa-saya hanya mau minta izin untuk pulang bersama I-Ino." Ucap Sakura tergagap-gagap. Mendengar itu Sasuke hanya ber'hn'ria lalu berbalik melangkah ke arah gadis yang diciumnya tadi. Sasuke merangkulnya dan melangkah melewati Sakura tanpa bicara sepatah katapun. Sasuke tiba tiba berhenti.

"Hn, mulai sekarang kau berangkat dan pulang sendiri." Ujar Sasuke masih dengan nada yang sama lalu melangkah menjauhi kedua sahabat yang masih menampakkan ekspresinya masing masing. Dan disaat itu juga air mata Sakura tumpah dan deras membajiri pipi ranumnya. Sakura yang menyadari kalau masih ada Ino di belakangnya langsung menghapus air matanya cepat cepat.

"_Forehead_? Kau.. tidak apa?" Tanya Ino ragu ragu. Dia tahu bagaimana perasaan sahabatnya ini pada 'Tuan Mudanya' itu. Ia melangkah mendekati Sakura dan merangkulnya. Sakura mendongak dan tersenyum hambar.

"A-aku tidak apa _pig_. Ayo pulang!" Sakura berbalik melangkah meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Ino hanya menatap sendu sahabat malangnya itu dan melangkah menyusul Sakura.

•

Sakura masuk ke rumah bernuansa eropa dengan halaman luas yang ditengahnya ada sebuah air mancur. Sakura masuk ke rumahnya- oh salah rumah majikannya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Mata yang sedikit sembab karena sempat menangis tadi. Dia disambut oleh para maid keluarga Uchiha yang lain dengan senang. Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum. Merasa ada yang janggal, salah satu maid tersebut menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura-chan? Kenapa? Wajahnya lesu seperti itu?" Tanya maid tadi. Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum sendu.

"Aku tidak apa Tenten-chan, mungkin hanya sedikit lelah." Ucap Sakura seadanya seraya tersenyum dan meninggalkan Tenten dengan tatapan bingung.

•

Dilain tempat, disebuah kamar luas bernuansa orange tua, tampak seorang lelaki sedang terduduk dipinggir kasur _king _sizenya sambil memandang sebuah foto seorang gadis berambut soft pink yang sedang tersenyum ceria. Lelaki tersebut menyeringai penuh arti seraya mengelus ngelus foto yang dipegangnya lalu diciumnya dengan sangat dalam setelah itu ditaruh didadanya dan merebahkan dirinya dikasur tanpa menghilangkan seringaiannya.

"Hmm... Sakura, kau tau? Kau sangat cantik. Aku sangat begitu menyukaimu.. _honey.._

.

TBC

.

.

A/N: HORREEEEYYYY AUTHOR LULUSSSS MHAHAHAHAHA *dilemparinbotol* Huh akhirnya lega deh udah denger pengumumannya. Buat fict jadi tenang.

Oke bagaimana dengan fict ini? Ancurkah? Gomen karena saya bikinnya tadi malem waktu galau akut gara gara author gak nonton KIMCHI , Uwaaaaw SUJUnya KERENNNN, kak kyuhyun ganteng abis karismanya keluar *curcol*

Oke lupakan curhatan author di atas..

Saya sangat berterima kasih sekali atas review review dari para author dan readers dari fict 'Aku Mencintaimu'.XD Saya senang banget! Walaupun gak ada pembatas time and place. Huhu saya masih bingung kok bisa hilang yah? Tapi saya sungguh gak nyangka loh readers bisa terharu :") Kissbighugforreaders muaacchh *ditamplok*

.

Bagaimana nih? Keep or delete?

.

Review please ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T semi M for languange

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Angst

Pairing: SasuSaku/SasoSaku/SasuKarin (Pairing bisa bertambah nanti)

Warning: Typos, alur kecepetan dll. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, DON'T LIKE DON'T REVIEW.

.

.

Let's reading minna!

.

.

Matahari masih malu malu menunjukkan sinarnya. Hari masih gelap dan sepi tetapi keadaan tersebut berbanding terbalik dengan suasana di sebuah kamar bernuansa soft pink tersebut. Seorang gadis –Sakura- sudah mandi dan memakai baju maidnya. Dress hitam 5 centi di atas lutut yang dibawahnya agak mengembang dan dikelilingi renda putih. Ditambah kaus kakis sepanjang betis dan sepatu fantopel hitam. Sakura mengambil sedikit rambut dibagian atas kepalanya dan menguncirnya. Sebenarnya jika dilihat lebih rinci, mata Sakura sedikit bengkak dan sembab. Maklum karena kemarin sehabis pulang dari sekolah, Sakura langsung mengunci diri dikamarnya dan menangis sepuasnya. Tiba tiba terlintas ingatan kemarin di atap sekolah. Sakura langsung menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya sebelum matanya tambah bengkak lagi dan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ohayou." Ujar Sakura dengan ceria. Maid yang lain menoleh tersenyum dan membalas sapaan Sakura.

"Ohayou Sakura-san."

"Ohayou Sakura-chan. Kau sudah baikan?" Tanya Tenten dengan wajah khawatir. Tenten adalah sahabat Sakura di rumah ini. Ia sangat baik dan mengerti Sakura.

"Aku tidak apa apa Tenten-chan." Ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum manis.

"Syukurlah, aku khawatir sekali padamu. Kemarin sepulang sekolah kau langsung masuk kamar." Ujar Tenten lega.

"Oh ya ada yang perlu dibantu?" Tanya Sakura seraya mengambil piring kotor dan ingin mencucinya tapi ditarik oleh Shion –maid lainnya-.

"Tidak usah, tugasmu kan hanya mengurus keperluan Tuan Muda. Sebaiknya kau bangunkan dia! Ini sudah hampir jam 6.

"Baiklah, aku bangunkan Sasuke-sama dulu ya." Ujar Sakura dan beranjak pergi melangkah ke arah kamar Tuan Muda.

•

•

Tok Tok

"Sasuke-sama, bangun! Ini sudah pagi, anda harus ke sekolah." Teriak Sakura dengan nada lembut. Sudah 10 menit Sakura menggedor gedor pintu Sasuke namun tidak digubris sama sekali. Akhirnya ia mencoba masuk ke kamar dan membangunkannya.

Cklek

Sakura masuk perlahan ke kamar Sasuke. Ia melihat Sasuke tidur membelakanginya seraya memeluk guling. Sakura mengambil nafas lalu mengeluarkannya. Dia sedikit gugup mengingat kejadian kemarin. Sakura menyentuh bahu kekar Sasuke dan menggoyang goyangkannya.

"Sasuke-sama, sudah pagi. Anda harus sekolah." Ucap Sakura lembut. Sasuke masih tetap tidak bergeming. Digoyang goyangkan terus bahunya sampai akhirnya Sasuke bergerak dan menurunkan selimut yg menutupi dirinya sampai pinggang. Sakura terkejut melihat Sasuke yang tidak memakai baju ditambah ada seseorang yg tidur dikasur yg sama.

"Hn." Hanya kata itu yang terlontar di pita suara Sasuke. Sakura membungkuk sedikit sambil menggumam kata 'permisi' lalu segera keluar dari kamar Sasuke dan menutup pintunya.

.

Sakura berlari ke arah kamarnya, membuka pintunya, masuk lalu mengunci pintunya. Ia bersender di pintu seraya mengusap kedua matanya yang kini mulai berair. Sekarang yang dipikirannya hanyalah kejadian di kamar barusan. Rasanya sesak. Sakura meremas baju dibagian dadanya, dirinya yang sudah lemas perlahan turun dan duduk di balik pintu. Jika boleh memilih, ia lebih baik membantu Shion tadi daripada membangunkan Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak sesak ketika melihat orang yang sangat kita cintai ditemukan sedang tidur dengan wanita lain?

.

Setelah merespon Sakura tadi, Sasuke menengok ke arah samping kirinya. Ia mendengus dan bangun dari kasurnya. Gerakan itu membuat wanita disampingnya ikut terbangun. Setelah sadar sepenuhnya wanita itu menatap manja Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan datar.

"_Darl, _mau kemana?" Ujar gadis berambut merah itu seraya mulai setengah duduk menyender pada senderan kasur memegang selimut yang menutupi dadanya.

"Karin, sejak kapan kau dikamarku?" Tanya Sasuke datar. Gadis yang dipanggil Karin tadi masih tersenyum nakal.

"Uh, kau ini! Aku kan merindukanmu Sasuke-kun. Sejam saja tak melihatmu membuatku rindu." Ucap Karin dengan nada menggoda. Sasuke mendengus. Ia mengambil handuk dan melangkah ke kamar mandi. Karin yang diacuhkan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

•

•

Sakura sekarang berada di halte bus. Mengingat kata kata Sasuke kemarin yang menyuruhnya pulang dan berangkat sendiri, Sakura segera mengganti pakaian maidnya dengan pakaian sekolahnya. Sakura mengutuki dirinya yang lupa waktu karena menangis terus. Sekarang matanya bengkak lagi. Dia terduduk lesu di salah satu bangku halte tersebut. Tiba tiba dia mendengar ada suara klakson mobil, tapi tidak dihiraukannya. Klakson tersebut belum berhenti dan itu mengganggu Sakura. Sakura mendongak dengan malas dan melihat mobil itu. Mobil mercedes hitam mengkilat. Sepertinya dia mengenalinya. Sakura masih berfikir keras sampai akhirnya sang empunya membuka jendela mobilnya dan menyapa Sakura.

"Ohayou Sakura." Teriak orang tersebut dengan tersenyum manis. Sakura terkejut dan langsung berjalan cepat menuju mobil tersebut.

"Sasori-senpai, ohayou." Sapa Sakura senang.

"Kok disini? Tidak bersama 'dia'?" Tanya Sasori agak ragu. Sakura terdiam dan menggeleng pelan. Sasori tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya lalu mengacak rambut Sakura.

"Yasudah, ayo berangkat bareng! Bentar lagi sekolah masuk." Ajak Sasori dengan ramah. Sakura berubah ekspresi menjadi senang dan langsung membuka pintu mobil dan masuk. Sasori hanya terkekeh geli dan menyetir kembali.

•

•

3 mobil sport masuk ke halaman parkiran sekolah. Naruto keluar dari mobil sport merahnya, Shikamaru keluar dari mobil sport kuningnya dan Sai keluar dari mobil sport putihnya disusul Ino –kekasih Sai-. Naruto, Sai dan Ino melangkah ke arah Shikamaru dan berkumpul disana.

"Mana Teme? Tanya Naruto sambil tengak tengok mencari. Tak lama kemudian mobil sport hitam memasuki gerbang dan memakirkannya di halaman parkiran. Yang dicari cari akhirnya datang juga. Sasuke keluar dari mobil bersama seorang gadis. Naruto yang terkejut melihat gadis itu bukan gadis pink yang selalu satu mobil dengan Sasuke tapi, Karin? Sejak kapan Sasuke jadi suka bareng dengan Karin?

Karin menggelayut manja di lengan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak menolak ataupun membalasnya. Dia tetap _stay cool _dan berjalan ke arah teman temannya.

"Te-teme? Kenapa warna rambutnya jadi merah? Loh rambut pink mana? Mana Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto tak menentu dengan mulut berbentuk O. Shikamaru langsung menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Berisik Naruto! Cerewet sekali sih." Tegur Shikamaru dengan wajah terganggu. Shikamaru sebenarnya juga bingung dengan Sasuke. Kemana si gadis _pink?_

"Oh jadi ini maksudnya kau menyuruh Sakura untuk pulang dan berangkat sendiri? Apa bagusnya wanita merah ini daripada Sakura?" Ujar Ino dengan bersungut sungut dan sinis sambil beradu tatapan maut dengan Karin.

"Heh, tentu saja lebih bagus aku! Untuk apa berangkat bersama maid? Cih!" Karin membalas pertanyaan Ino dengan sinis. Akhirnya pemain yang kita cari cari ini telah datang! Mobil mercedes hitam melaju memasuki gerbang sekolah dan berhenti di halaman parkiran. Sasori dan Sakura keluar dari mobil disertai keterkejutan Naruto dan kawan kawannya, dan juga Sasuke. Sasori dan Sakura menghampiri mereka.

"Ohayou teman-teman. Ohayou Sa-Sasuke-sama." Sapa Sakura seraya membungkuk. Entah mengapa menyebut nama tuan mudanya membuatnya gugup.

"O-ohayou Sakura-chan. Sa-Sasori? Kenapa bisa?" Tanya Naruto terbata bata.

"Tentu saja bisa." Ucap Sasori santai sambil merangkul Sakura dengan akrab seraya melirik Sasuke. Sakura hanya tersenyum ragu ragu. Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung membuang mukanya. Entah kenapa ia tidak suka Sakura dirangkul seperti itu. Ia tidak suka kepunyaannya direbut oleh orang lain. Hey sejak kapan Sakura milikmu,Sasuke?

"Hah tidak penting! Ayo Sasuke-kun kita ke kelas." Ujar Karin manja dan mengeratkan glayutannya. Sasuke diam dan melangkah menjauhi mereka. Ino melihat itu serasa ingin memukul keras wajah Karin yang sok imut itu. Tiba tiba ia ingat sesuatu, ia melirik Sakura dan benar saja, Sakura memandangnya dengan sedih dan murung.

•

•

"Forehead, kau yakin tak apa pulang sendiri?" Tanya Ino ragu. Sakura tersenyum dan terkekeh pelan.

"Tak apa Ino-_pig_. Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi. Sudah sana Sai pasti sudah menunggumu." Jawab Sakura pada teman dari kecilnya itu. Ino sebenarnya ingin pulang menemani Sakura tapi dia sudah janji menemani Sai pergi ke toko buku.

"Baiklah, aku duluan _forehead_. Jaa!" Ino melambaikan tangannya dan keluar dari kelas. Tinggal Sakura sendiri di kelas. Tapi kesendirian itu tidak bertahan lama setelah Sasori masuk ke kelas dan memanggilnya.

"Ayo!" Ucap Sasori tersenyum dan langsung berbalik melangkah. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung.

"Ayo? Kemana?" Tanya Sakura dan sukses membuat langkahan Sasori berhenti. Sasori berbalik dan mengacak rambut Sakura gemas.

"Tentu saja pulang, baka! Kau mau pulang sendiri?" Jelas Sasori dan langsung menarik Sakura keluar dari kelas. Tapi Sakura menahannya lagi.

"Apa lagi kouhai ku hmm?" Tanya Sasori tidak sabaran.

"A-aku pulang sendiri saja. Tidak enak rasanya kalau merepotkan senpai terus." Ucap Sakura dengan nada pelan.

"Hei apa apaan kau ini? Siapa yang bilang aku kerepotan? Kau ini menganggapku apa sih?" Sasori dengan sengaja menjitak pelan kepala Sakura. Sakura mengaduh dan memegang kepalanya.

"Aduh! Jangan menjitak seenaknya dong!" Ucap Sakura kesal seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya membuatnya semakin imut. Sasori terkekeh dan mendekati Sakura lalu menjauhi tangan Sakura dari kepalanya dan memegang kepala Sakura. Sasori mengusapnya lalu menciumnya. Sakura sontak kaget. Pipinya sekarang sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus. Sasori menjauhkan kepalanya lalu menatap Sakura dengan tersenyum.

"Sudah tidak sakit kan?" Tanya Sasori sedikit menyeringai. Sakura langsung meninju lengan Sasori dan cemberut kesal.

"Dasar!" Sasori tertawa pendek dan menggandeng tangan Sakura lagi keluar dari kelas.

•

•

Tampak di sebuah kamar yang tidak bisa dikatakan sempit, bernuansa perpaduan antara orange dan kuning, Sasuke dan teman temannya tengah berkumpul. Sasuke sedang memainkan _iPhone_nya tanpa niat, Shikamaru tidur di sofa, Naruto sedang bermain _playstation_ sedangkan Sai sedang melukis. Semua menyibukkan dirinya dengan kesibukkannya masing masing. _Now_, kita beralih ke Sasuke. Sedari tadi dia memainkan hpnya tapi fikirannya tidak fokus. Entah mengapa ia memikirkan Sakura dan Sasori. Sasuke bertanya tanya ada hubungan apa mereka? Kenapa sangat akrab? Kenapa Sakura tidak menolak dirangkul olehnya? Arrrgghh cukup sejak kapan Sasuke jadi peduli pada Sakura?

Bukk

Sebuah bantal dilempar ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke segera kembali ke alam sadarnya dan melihat Naruto sedang menatap bingung ke arahnya.

"Teme, kenapa kau? Tumben sekali melamun!" Tanya Naruto dengan penasaran. Sasuke kembali _stay cool_ sambil menatap Naruto.

"Hn, bukan urusanmu." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada berat. Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali bermain. Baru saja meadeni Naruto, Sai angkat bicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lukisannya.

"Melamunkan Sakura dan Sasori ya?" Tepat. Itulah yang sekarang sedang berputar putar di benak Sasuke. Ah kenapa Sai bisa tau? Apa insting kuat Ino menular pada Sai?

"Bicara apa kau?" Sergah Sasuke dengan tetap berusaha tenang tapi sebenarnya dia sangat gugup.

"Haha aku hanya bercanda Sasuke, kenapa menganggap serius? Atau memang benar?" Sai malah menggoda Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mendecih pelan.

"Kalau benar juga tidak apa." Ujar Sai seraya menoleh singkat dan tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Iya Sasuke, kenapa kau susah sekali sih mengakuinya? Mendokusei" Timpal Shikamaru seraya bangun dan duduk menyender di sofa dengan malas.

"Hn, untuk apa aku memikirkan mereka?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang mulai berubah.

"Cemburu." Jawab Naruto asal. Sasuke langsung menatap Naruto dan membulatkan matanya. Kenapa Naruto bisa berpikiran begitu? Naruto menengok ke arah Sasuke dan menyengir.

"Hehehe memangnya kita ini sudah berteman sejak kapan? Kita sudah mengenal satu sama lain, termasuk aku sudah banyak tau tentang kebiasaanmu."

"Cih! Sok tahu. Sudahlah aku mau pulang! Kamarmu panas Naruto." Ujar Sasuke seraya mengambil tasnya dan membanting pintu kamar Naruto lalu pergi.

Braaakk

"Apa katanya? AC dikamar ini sudah sangat dingin." Ujar Shikamaru dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Dia kan manusia es, mana bisa merasa kedinginan." Seru Sai dengan santai. Dan seketika juga meledak tawa di dalam kamar luas itu.

•

•

Mobil mercedes hitam memelankan lajunya dan berhenti di depan rumah keluarga Uchiha. Sakura keluar dari mobil dibarengi Sasori. Sasori menghampiri Sakura dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Sudah ya, aku pulang dulu. Kalau ada apa apa hubungi aku." Ujar Sasori tersenyum.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura dengan iseng. Dia juga tahu pasti apa jawabannya.

"Karena aku menyayangimu Sakura." Ujar Sasori mantap tanpa ada kegugupan di dalam suaranya seraya menatap lembut Sakura. Sakura tersenyum manis. Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mencubit pipi Sasori dengan gemas.

"Aku juga sayang Sasori-senpai hehehe." Sakura melepaskan cubitannya dan menyengir riang.

"Hey berani sekali mencubitku!" Kata Sasori sambil mengusap usap pipinya.

"Senpai lucu seperti bayi hehe." Ucap Sakura tanpa dosa. Menyadari ada perlawanan dari Sasori, Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Sasori terkekeh pelan dan tersenyum hambar memandang punggung Sakura.

'Bukan sayang seperti itu yang aku maksud Sakura' batin Sasori miris. Lama Sasori berdiri tidak menyadari kalau ada mobil lain yang berhenti di depan rumah itu. Orang itu keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Sasori.

"Jika sudah tak ada keperluan silahkan pergi." Tegur suara yang tidak asing lagi ditelinga Sasori. Dengan malas Sasori menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.

"Baiklah 'Tuan Muda'." Balas Sasori dengan ogah ogahan dan beranjak pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Kalian pacaran?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada berat dan dingin. Sasori menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menoleh sedikit ke samping dan menyeringai namun dapat terlihat oleh Sasuke.

"Kalau iya memang kenapa? Tidak suka?" Tanya Sasori menantang kemarahan si bungsu Uchiha ini. Sasori melangkah memasuki mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mengeras ekspresinya.

•

•

**TBC**

.

Annyeong haseyo cinggudeul! (kok korea? ==") Apakah saya update tepat waktu? Menurut saya tepat waktu haha *disentil*. Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya chap ini sudah saya buat 2 hari yang lalu hehehe *ditendangreaders* gomen minna semua gomen *bungkuk bungkuk*. Bukannya malas tapi saya sedang buat fict baru lagi dan rencananya mau dipublish barengan sama ini cuma belum jadi sampai sekarang hehehe.

Udah deh langsung bales review aja ya haha

.

**RizkaRina**: Ini sudah update. Review lagi ya ^^

**UchihaSasuna**: Hehe sudah tau kan yang kissing sm Sasuke siapa? Oke ini sudah update, review lagi ya ^^

**Kristal**: Ini sudah update. Review lagi ya ^^

**Ciel Phantomhive**: Maaf kalau jelek, saya masih newbie disini.

**BlackPink 4ever**: Hmm siapa yaaa? hehehe ikuti terus ceritanya kalau dikasih tau nanti gk seru haha *digeplak* Hehe review lagi ya ^^

**Poetrie-chan**: Ya arigatou Poetry-chan :). Ini sudah update, review lagi ya ^^

**OraRi HinaRa**: Naru gk terobsesi, cm sedikit suka sm Saku tp Naru nanti akn membantu Sasuke :). Ini sudah update. Review lagi ya ^^

**Fiyui-chan**: Aku jg kurang suka Saku jd maid tp udah tuntutan ceritanya mau bagaimana lg *dijitak* Hehe oke ini sudah update. Review lagi ya ^^

**Valkyria Sapphire**: Syukurlah kalau keren hehe Ini sudah update. Review lagi ya ^^

.

Yap gomen jika ada yang salah dalam penulisan nama atau gelar (?)

.

Mind to review? Karena semangat para author membuat cerita adalah review dari kalian ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hallooooo author come backk!~ *tiup trompet* dengan chap yang sungguh amat gaje dan maksa T.T

Baiklah, sepertinya saya tidak bisa update kilat :"( akhir akhir ini males ngetik saya kambuh lagi. Selain itu juga saya masih sibuk mengurusi SMA baru saya hehe *curcol* dan inspirasi lagi empty nih. Tapi aku usahain updatenya gak lama lama deh :D

Langsung aja ya..

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T semi M for languange

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Angst

Pairing: SasuSaku/SasoSaku/SasuKarin (Pairing bisa bertambah nanti)

Warning: Typos, alur kecepetan dll. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, DON'T LIKE DON'T REVIEW

.

Let's reading minna!

.

.

.

Suasana makan malam di kediaman Uchiha sangat sunyi. Tidak ada berbicara mengingat Uchiha adalah keluarga yang sangat mengerti tata krama. Selain itu memang di meja makan ini hanya ada seorang Uchiha saja yang makan. Yap benar! Sasuke. Orang tuanya memang jarang sekali dirumah dan kakaknya sedang meneruskan pendidikannya ke negeri 'Kincir Angin'. Sasuke makan dengan tenang. Raut wajahnya datar. Dari belakang Sakura menunduk, tidak mau memandangi Sasuke. Hanya karena memandangnya saja itu membuat dirinya mengingat kejadian kejadian kemarin yang sempat membuat matanya sembab dan bengkak. Sasuke selalu menyakitinya. Tapi Sakura tidak bisa membencinya malah semakin- mencintainya. Dia tidak mengerti perasaannya sendiri. Suara decitan kursi yang tergeser membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Sasuke selesai makan dan melangkah kembali masuk ke kamarnya tanpa sepatah katapun. Sasuke berhenti sebentar membuat Sakura menatapnya.

"Hn, Sakura, aku ingin bicara." Ujar singkat Sasuke dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Sakura segera mengikutinya dari belakang.

•

Sasuke dan Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar luas tersebut. Sasuke duduk di sofa dan menyender sedangkan Sakura masih tetap berdiri menghadap Sasuke dengan menunduk.

"Mulai besok kau berangkat sekolah bersamaku." Ujar Sasuke tapi kelihatan seperti nada perintah. Sakura sontak mendongak dan menatap Sasuke dengan bingung.

"Tapi waktu itu Sasuke-sama bilang-

"Aku ngantuk." Ucap Sasuke dan berdiri dari duduknya menuju kasurnya dan merebahkan dirinya. Sakura yang masih bingung perlahan berbalik keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Sebelum menutup pintunya, Sakura sempat berbisik namun masih terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"Oyasumi Sasuke-sama."

**Sasuke POV**

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang. Kenapa aku jadi peduli pada gadis itu? Kenapa aku marah saat melihat si wajah bayi itu bersama Sakura? Aku hanya merasa tidak mau kepunyaanku direbut si wajah bayi yang sok imut itu. Haah memikirkan ini membuatku ngantuk.

**End of Sasuke POV**

•

•

**Sakura POV**

Aku sudah rapi dengan seragam KG SHS ku. Sekarang aku sedang menguncir rambutku agar terlihat lebih rapi. Entah mengapa aku merasa berbeda setelah perintah Sasuke-sama semalam. Aku jadi ingin terihat cantik didepannya. Sebenarnya aku masih bingung dengan Sasuke-sama, 2 hari yang lalu dia bilang kalau aku tidak perlu berangkat dan pulang bersamanya lagi. Tapi semalam ia 'memerintahku' untuk berangkat bersamanya lagi. Apakah Sasuke-sama tidak suka aku dekat dengan Sasori? Ah Sakura hentikan pemikiran bodohmu! Huh berdandan seperti ini membuatku melamun terus. Aku langsung mengambil tasku dan turun ke bawah. Baru saja aku akan membuka pintu kamarku kalau aku tidak merasakan getaran ponsel di tasku yang menandakan adanya telepon masuk. Tanpa basa basi aku mengambil dan segera mengangkatnya.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Sakura, aku jemput kau ya?" Tanya suara diseberang sana.

"Ah senpai, tidak usah repot repot." Tolakku dengan berusaha sesopan mungkin.

"Repot? Kau tidak ingat perkataanku kemarin?" Kudengar suara diseberang sana menghela nafas. Baru aku akan menjawab, tapi Sasori-senpai menyelaknya, "Memang kenapa?" lanjutnya. Aduh aku harus bilang apa? Tidak mungkin kalau aku bilang 'Sasuke-sama mengajakku berangkat bersama lagi. Wah aku senang sekali!' sebagai alasannya. Senpai kan' tidak tahu aku menyukai 'dia'.

"A-a-aku-

KRIEEEETTT

Kudengar suara pintu kamarku yang dibuka. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke-sama tengah berdiri sambil kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Sasuke-sama memandang dingin dan tajam. Langsung saja aku tekan tombol merah di ponselku dengan was was.

"Hn, cepat turun! Lama sekali." Ujarnya dengan singkat dan langsung berbalik meninggalkanku. Dengan cepat aku langsung mengantungkan ponselku ke kantung seragamku dan mengambil tas. Aku segera turun ke bawah.

**End of Sakura's POV**

•

Sasuke telah siap di dalam mobilnya sambil mendengarkan _iPod_nya. Menunggu adalah hal yang paling dibenci Sasuke. Tetapi kalau Sasuke tidak bisa sabar, maka Sakura akan memilih bersama Sasori. Loh kenapa jadi seperti Sasuke tidak mau kehilangan Sakura? Huh.

Sasuke mendengar suara pintu mobil disebelahnya terbuka dan seseorang masuk ke dalamnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si pemilik rambut pink, Sakura. Sakura menyender pada jok mobil dan melirik pelan ke arah Sasuke. Dari kamarnya, ia langsung lari terburu buru. Ia takut Sasuke akan memarahinya. Tapi nyatanya, Sasuke yang tadinya menyender perlahan menegakkan badannya. Ia menstarter mobil dan perlahan mobil itu jalan menuju ke sekolah tanpa bersuara.

•

•

Di tepian halaman sekolah yang tidak bisa dikatakan sempit, tampak seorang sekelompok pemuda sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu. Apakah yang sedang mereka diskusikan? Mari kita dengar pembicaraannya.

"Yakin sekali kau!" Seru pemuda berambut hitam dengan ekspresi meremehkan.

"Bukan yakin tapi memang benar! Teme pasti berangkat bersama Sakura-chan!" Ujar Naruto dengan bersungut sungut. Naruto, Sai, dan Shikamaru yang terlihat sedang berdiskusi serius ternyata sedang mendiskusikan ini? –kecuali Shikamaru tentunya- Benar benar!

"Mau taruhan? Aku beri kau lukisanku yang paling mahal jika aku salah." Tantang Sai seraya tersenyum menjengkelkan. Naruto baru saja akan menjawabnya kalau si pemain yang mereka tunggu tunggu ini telah datang dengan mobil sport birunya. Mobil itu kini berhenti di halaman parkiran dan keluarlah Sasuke dengan di gadis _bubblegum_, Sakura.

"Hey lihat itu! Teme dan Sakura-chan baru saja keluar dari mobil!" Ucap Naruto dengan antusias dan semangat ala dirinya seraya menunjuk nunjuk Sasuke dan Sakura dengan telunjuknya. Sasuke dan Sakura terlihat akan menghampiri mereka.

"Hhhh, berisik sekali sih Naruto!" Keluh Shikamaru yang pas berada di sampingnya. Sai membulatkan matanya.

"Ohayou." Sapa Sakura seperti biasa.

"Tuh kan lihat Sai! Kau berhutang padaku!" Teriak Naruto pada Sai dengan cengiran rubahnya. Sai kaget namun ekspresinya kembali tenang.

"Kau kan belum menjawab 'iya' tadi. Sudah ya aku mau ke kelasnya Ino." Ucap Sai dengan santai membuat Naruto sweatdrop sendiri. Sakura yang merasa bingung langsung pamit pada Sasuke dan meninggalkan Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

"HAH? APA APAAN ITU? DIA KAN SUDAH JANJI PADAKU?" Ujar Naruto bersungut sungut.

"Sai benar Naruto, kau kan belum menyetujuinya tadi." Ucap Shikamaru yang semakin membuat Naruto teriak teriak marah gaje. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu sambil menggumam 'bodoh' dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Haaah dasar Sai baka! Ingin sekali aku meninju wajahnya yang sok ramah itu!" Naruto masih marah marah. "Oh iya, Shikamaru! Kenapa Teme dan Sakura bisa bersama lagi? Teme juga aneh tingkahnya." Lanjut Naruto dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Ya kau benar, aku juga bingung. Mungkin mereka sedang jatuh cinta atau apalah aku tidak tahu. Hoaaam ayo ke kelas." Ujar Shikamaru seraya berbalik menuju kelasnya diikuti Naruto di belakangnya.

•

Sakura sedang berjalan menuju lokernya. Ia mengambil kunci dan memutar knop lokernya. Ketika sedang memasukkan barang barangnya, tiba tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Refleks Sakura menoleh.

"Ino?" Ucap Sakura meyakinkan. Sakura lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi pada lokernya.

"_Forehead_, kenapa baru datang? Oh iya tadi Sasori-senpai menanyakanmu sudah datang atau belum. Ku kira kalian berangkat bersama lagi." Kata Ino panjang lebar. Sakura hanya menghela nafas pelan dan berbalik penuh ke arah Ino.

"Hey pig, tahu tidak? Aku dan Sasuke-sama berangkat bersama lagi!" Ucap Sakura dengan senang. Ino terkejut. Ia menaruh kedua tangannya di bahu Sakura dan menggoyang goyangkannya.

"Kau serius? Hah?" Tanya Ino dengan ekspresi kaget. Sakura mengangguk semangat disertai cengiran.

"Bagaimana bisa? Forehad! Kau berhutang cerita padaku nanti dikelas!" Ucap Ino seraya menyipitkan matanya dan mengacungkan telunjuknya di depan hidung Sakura.

"Iya iya! Oh ya, katanya tadi Sai mau menemuimu di kelas? Kalian sudah bertemu?" Tanya Sakura seraya menutup pintu lokernya dan menguncinya. Ia berbalik dengan memasang ekspresi bertanya pada Ino.

"Haha tadi aku berpapasan dengan Sai-kun di dekat perpustakaan, katanya dia berusaha menghindar amukkan Naruto." Ino merangkul Sakura dan bercerita banyak seraya melangkah menuju kelas mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata memperhatikan mereka sembari menyeringai jahat.

•

Sasuke berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan tatapan datar dan onyx tajam yang mampu membius siswi siswi disekitarnya. Ia berjalan dengan angkuhnya. Tiba tiba ia berpapasan dengan orang yang paling-tidak-ingin ditemuinya. Sasuke tetap berjalan, tidak memperdulikan pandangan tajam di depannya sampai pada akhirnya, si pemilik bola mata hazel itu mencengkram bahu Sasuke atau lebih tepatnya menghentikan langkah Sasuke dengan paksa. Sasori –nama lelaki tadi- membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Sasuke.

"_The game will begin, _Uchiha." bisik Sasori dengan sinis. Ekspresi Sasuke masih datar seakan akan tidak terjadi apa apa. Sasuke menghempaskan bahunya kasar dan melanjutkan langkahnya lagi. Sasori berbalik memandang punggung Sasuke dan menyeringai tipis membuat siswi tadi yang menjerit menatap Sasuke berganti menjerit histeris melihat seringaian Sasori.

Sasuke masuk ke kelas dan duduk di bangkunya. Baru saja ingin menyenderkan punggungnya dan mendengarkan lantunan musik di _iPod_nya, pengganggu datang lagi. Dan kini sang pengganggu malah duduk di samping Sasuke dan menggelayut manja di lengannya.

"Sasu-kun~" gumam –siapa lagi kalau bukan- Karin manja. Sasuke tidak membalasnya, ia malah memasang _earphone_ ketelinganya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Aku rindu padamu," lanjut Karin dengan nada yang amat sangat menyebalkan.

"Menyingkirlah!" jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa membuka kelopak matanya. Karin yang mendengar itu langsung menggerutu kesal. Bukannya pergi dengan perasaan malu, ia malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke yang matanya sedang terpejam. Bibir merah Karin hampir menyentuh bibir tipis nan seksi milik Sasuke kalau saja Sasuke tidak membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan obsidiannya yang tajam. Karin menghentikan perbuatannya. Wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Sasuke.

"Kau tidak dengar aku bicara apa?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada berat. Dengan kesal Karin menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa? Biasanya kau menerima ciumanku?" tanya Karin dengan ekspresi marah. Sasuke mengacuhkannya dan memilih mendengarkan lagu lagu yang tersaji di_iPod_nya. Karin dengan kesal langsung berlari keluar dari kelas Sasuke.

•

•

**Sakura's POV**

Bel panjang sudah dibunyikan pertanda waktunya pulang. Di dalam kelasku, murid murid masih membenahi alat alat tulisnya ke dalam tas. Maklum, Anko-sensei meng'korupsi' waktu mengajarnya bertambah jadi 5 menit, jadinya kami pulang terlambat. Ino tadi sudah duluan karena ada rapat. Dia kan' sekretaris OSIS, maklum saja. Nah, aku sudah selesai membenahi seluruh barang barangku. Aku segera mengambil tasku dan beranjak dari bangkuku sebelum Sasori-senpai masuk ke dalam kelasku. Seluruh siswi yang masih ada di kelas menjerit memanggil manggil namanya. Wajarlah, setelah Sasuke-sama, Sasori senpai memang masuk kedalam daftar cowok populer di sekolah. Sasori-senpai melangkah mendekati mejaku seraya tersenyum ramah.

"Sakura," sapanya dengan ramah seperti biasa. Aku hanya tersenyum senang menjawabnya.

"Senpai belum pulang?" tanyaku.

"Belum. Sakura kau mau membantuku?" tanyanya dengan nada setengah memohon. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Iya, selagi aku bisa aku akan membantu senpai. Memang senpai minta bantuan apa?" tanyaku. Sasori tersenyum lebar.

"Asuma-sensei menyuruh kami untuk mencari buku buku yang berhubungan dengan penyakit yang menyerang paru paru. Kau mau kan menemaniku mencarinya?" pintanya dengan ekspresi memohon. Aku ingin sekali membantunya tetapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke-sama? Aku kan sekarang sudah pulang bersamanya lagi. Tetapi, Sasori-senpai sudah banyak membantuku. Aku bingung.

"Err.. aku-

"Sakura." seseorang memanggilku dengan dingin. Aku mengenal suaranya. Orang yang mengisi pikiranku sedari tadi kini berada di depan pintu kelasku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke-sama yang sedang menatapku. Oh tentu saja kelasku jadi sangat ramai sekarang. Bahkan yang tadi ingin beranjak pulang malah kembali ke bangkunya. Sasuke-sama mendekatiku dan sekarang ia berada jarak 1 langkah denganku.

"Ayo pulang!" perintahnya. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Bagaimana ini? Aku bingung. Disatu sisi aku ingin sekali membantu Sasori-senpai. Disisi lain, bagaimana dengan Sasuke-sama?

**End of Sakura's POV**

"Ayo pulang!" Ujar Sasuke dengan datar namun tajam. Onyxnya menatap tajam hazel di depannya begitu juga sebaliknya. Sakura yang sedari tadi diam mulai merinding merasakan aura buruk dari kedua cowok tampan di depannya. Sakura baru saja membuka mulutnya menengahi mereka sebelum Sasori mengeluarkan suaranya terlebih dahulu.

"Maaf Uchiha, Sakura pulang bersamaku." Ucap Sasori dengan ekspresi datar lalu menarik tangan kiri Sakura meninggalkan kelas. Tetapi Sasuke juga menahan tangan kanan Sakura membuat Sakura dan Sasori menghentikan langkah mereka. Jadi posisinya sekarang, Sakura sedang ditarik oleh 2 pangeran sekolah ini. Sakura tidak memperdulikan tatapan iri dan jerit histeris dari teman teman dikelasnya. Ia lebih memilih menatap wajah Sasuke yang tanpa ekspresi itu lalu menunduk.

"A-ano.. Sa-Sasuke-sama, Sasori-senpai butuh bantuanku untuk-

"Siapa aku bagimu, Sakura?" Selak Sasuke. Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke yang matanya sama sekali tidak menatapnya, malah menatap tajam Sasori.

"Tuanku" Ucap Sakura dengan pelan seraya menunduk..

"Lalu harusnya kau menuruti siapa?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Sakura terkejut.

"K-kau." Jawab Sakura dengan lesu seraya menunduk. Sasuke menyeringai tipis menatap si pemilik wajah _baby face_ yang menampakkan sedikit ekspresi kagetnya. Perlahan Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasori di pergelangan tangannya. Sasori diam.

"Ma-maaf senpai." Ujar Sakura dengan penuh penyesalan. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Sasuke segera menarik Sakura keluar dari kelas meninggalkan Sasori yang mengepalkan tangannya erat.

Sasuke berjalan cepat sembari menarik Sakura dibelakangnya yang hanya pasrah. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal. Pemuda baby face yang menurutnya sok imut itu sukses membuat Sasuke kesal bukan main hari ini. Tidak peduli pada rintihan kesakitan Sakura dibelakangnya. Dia juga kesal pada gadis pink dibelakangnya ini. Bagaimanapun juga dia sedikit membela Sasori. Tapi, Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan bukan? Tunggu! Yang dia inginkan? Berarti Sasuke menginginkan Sakura kah?

"Akh, Sa-Sasuke-sama sakit!" Rintih Sakura. Pergelangan tangannya sakit karena digenggam dengan erat si Uchiha didepannya ini. Dia sangat bingung. Majikannya ini kenapa begitu memperebutkan dirinya. 'Oh Kami-sama, Sakura kau pede sekali sih' batinnya. Hatinya senang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Tapi dia juga tidak enak dengan Sasori. Menolaknya secara terang terangan. Apalagi Sasori kan' sahabatnya. Sering membantunya. Ya ampun, sekarang Sakura dilanda perasaan bersalah yang amat sangat.

Mereka sampai di parkiran, tepatnya di depan mobil Sasuke. Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura dan masuk ke mobil. Sakura langsung memegang pergelangan tangannya yang merah menjiplak jari jari Sasuke. Betapa kuatnya Sasuke jika sedang marah. Tak mau membuat Sasuke tambah marah, ia segera ikut masuk ke dalam mobil. Mobilpun berjalan keluar dari lingkungan sekolah.

Sasuke mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sakura sudah biasa akan hal itu tetapi yang sekarang ini sangat jarang terjadi. Sakura melirik Sasuke dengan takut takut. Sasuke memandang datar dan tajam ke arah depan. Sikapnya biasa biasa saja seperti tidak takut apa apa. Sakura mengalihkan penglihatannya lagi ke arah depan seraya meremas sabuk pengaman yang melingkar ditubuhnya.

'Itu, tinggal belok! Ayo tahan Sakura!' Batinnya panik. Tetapi diluar dugaan, mobil itu terus melaju tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya. Sakura terkejut dan menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sama, kita sudah kelewat-

"Diam! Dan ikuti aku." Ujar Sasuke dingin tanpa menoleh pada Sakura. Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya. Batinnya meraung raung memohon pada Kami-sama supaya dirinya tidak apa apa.

•

•

BUUKK

Sasori kini berada di belakang sekolah yang sepi. Sasori memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke tembok berkali kali hingga memerah sambil menggumam 'sial' berkali kali. Sorotan matanya menunjukkan kekesalan yang amat sangat. Rahangnya mengeras, bibirnya mengatup dan nafasnya memburu. Kini dia betul betul membenci si kepala ayam itu. Kata kata Sasuke tadi mengatakan seolah olah Sakura itu milik Sasuke.

"Sasuke brengsek!"

BUKK

Dan satu pukulan oleh kepalan tangan Sasori ke tembok sukses membuat tangan besar dan hangat itu mengeluarkan cairan merah. Walaupun berdarah, Sasori sama sekali tidak menampakkan raut kesakitan.

"Tanganmu bisa kehabisan darah," ujar seseorang di samping Sasori. Sasori yang sedari tadi menunduk lalu menoleh dengan malas. Melihat orang itu membuat Sasori menampakkan sedikit ekspresi kaget lalu berubah lagi menjadi datar. Ia membuang mukanya lagi.

"Mau apa kau kesini, Karin?" tanya Sasori datar. Wanita yang dipanggil Karin hanya terkekeh pelan dan melangkah untuk lebih dekat pada Sasori.

"Aku tau kau menyukai Sakura." ujar Karin _to do point_. Sasori hanya mendecih kesal. Ia menegakkan badannya lalu melangkah meninggalkan Karin. Tapi Karin langsung memegang tangan Sasori membuat Sasori berhenti.

"Aku akan membantumu mendapatkannya. Tapi kau harus membantuku mendapatkan Sasuke-kun." Tawar Karin dengan santai sambil menatap Sasori. Sasori menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Karin dan menatapnya remeh. Sasori langsung menghentakkan keras pegangan Karin dan pergi dari situ.

"Kalau kau berubah pikiran, kau hubungi aku!" teriak Karin. Sasori tetap berjalan dengan tegap tanpa menoleh pada Karin. Karin menatap punggung Sasori seraya menyeringai jahat.

•

•

Mobil Sasuke berhenti perlahan di area parkir. Sakura mendongak pelan dan menatap ke depan dengan nafas memburu namun tidak kelihatan di ekspresinya. Sasuke membuka sabuk pengamannya.

"Turun." ucap Sasuke sambil membuka pintu mobilnya. Sakura mengangguk dan cepat cepat turun dari mobil. Perutnya sekarang rasanya mual sekali. Mungkin efek dari ngebutnya Sasuke.

Sakura melihat sekelilingnya. Dia merasa bingung. 'Ini kan tempat rekreasi,' batinnya bingung. Untuk apa Sasuke mengajak Sakura kesini? Sasuke mulai berjalan duluan di depan. Sakura yang masih bingung hanya menurut saja mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

Mereka masuk ke dalam tempat tersebut. Sakura melihat lihat sekelilingnya dengan ekspresi kagum. Wajar saja, karena pekerjaan dan sekolahnya, dia tidak pernah sempat pergi bermain main seperti ini. Sakura terus berjalan sampai akhirnya tiba tiba berhenti karena menabrak sesuatu di depannya. Sakura mendongak dan mendapati punggung Sasuke yang tegap menghalangi penglihatannya.

"Senang sekali sih berjalan di belakangku," tegur Sasuke dengan sedikit kesal. Sambil menggumam kata 'maaf', Sakura melangkah ke samping Sasuke sambil sedikit menunduk. Sasuke mengambil tangan Sakura yang bebas di samping tubuhnya dan menggandengnya. Sakura sontak mendongak menatap Sasuke. Jelas sekali rona merah muncul di kedua pipinya. Tanpa memperdulikan Sakura, Sasuke berjalan dengan santainya seolah tidak terjadi apa apa sambil menggandeng Sakura.

.

**Sakura's POV**

Jantungku berdegup kencang sekali. Rasanya ingin melompat keluar dari mulutku. Aku tahu ini berlebihan tetapi- ah apakah kau tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika orang yang kau sukai berperilaku seperti ini kepadamu? Itulah yang aku rasakan. Kami-sama sekarang aku merasa seperti kekasih Sasuke-sama saja. Oke oke Sakura berhentilah berpikiran tak karuan seperti ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Genggaman tangannya dingin, namun membuatku nyaman dan hangat.

Ketika pikiranku sedang melayang entah kemana, tiba tiba kurasakan genggaman Sasuke-sama perlahan melonggar. Aku langsung tersadar dan refleks berhenti melangkah sama seperti Sasuke-sama. Sasuke-sama menoleh padaku dengan wajah _stoic_nya.

"Hn, aku ada urusan sebentar. Kau jalan-jalan saja dulu," ujarnya datar dan langsung pergi. Tatapanku mengikuti punggungnya yang perlahan menghilang di kerumunan orang orang.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan bosan. Aku sendirian sedangkan yang lainnya, memilih bergandengan dan berangkulan bersama kekasihnya mungkin? Aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas mereka tidak sendiri seperti aku yang bingung kemana arah tujuanku. Dengan malas aku duduk di bangku yang terletak di pinggiran taman kecil. Tentu saja sendirian. Membosankan. Huh kenapa aku jadi merindukan Sasuke-sama ya?

Aku merasakan seseorang duduk di sampingku. Aku menghiraukannya dan memilih melanjutkan khayalanku tentang masa depanku. Tapi semua itu buyar ketika kurasakan seseorang yang ada disampingku menarik narik ujung rok sekolahku. Aku menoleh refleks dan melihat seorang anak perempuan kecil merengek padaku.

"Adik, ada apa?" tanyaku dengan berusaha selembut mungkin.

"Kakak, temani aku belmain!" pinta anak perempuan itu dengan sedikit merengek. Aku bingung. Anak siapa ini? Dimana ibunya?

"Ibumu kemana?" tanyaku lagi. Gadis kecil itu hanya menggeleng pelan. Tangan mungilnya masih meremas ujung rok ku. Aku berfikir sejenak. Daripada aku sendirian, lebih baik menemani gadis kecil ini.

"Ayo," ajakku dan langsung menggenggam tangan mungilnya. Gadis kecil itu menyengir riang.

**End of Sakura's POV**

.

Ditengah kerumunan orang orang yang berlalu lalang, terlihat seorang lelaki berambut raven dan memakai seragam KG SHS sedang kebingungan. Keringat menetes di dahinya memperlihatkan kesan '_sexy_' padanya. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke. Ia sedang mencari cari gadis pink yang hilang entah kemana. Padahal rambutnya yang pink bisa mempermudah mencarinya. Berhubung tempat ini sangat ramai, susah sekali mencari kepala pink itu. Ia tidak memperdulikan tatapan menggoda dari para wanita wanita yang menurutnya menyebalkan. Dia terlihat sangat khawatir. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa perasaannya seperti ini.

Sasuke melihat lihat sekelilingnya. Pandangannya sukses berhenti di tempat permainan anak anak. Ia melihat Sakura sedang bermain disana. Langsung saja Sasuke menghampirinya. Tawa ceria Sakura membuat langkah Uchiha bungsu ini berhenti. Tawanya sangat tulus. Cantik. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Sasuke sekarang.

DEG

Sasuke merasakan ada yang aneh di jantungnya. Berdetak kencang sekali. Dan juga ada perasaan menggelitik diperutnya. Hanya melihat tawa dan senyum Sakura membuat pemilik mata onyx ini membisu. Rasanya hatinya nyaman melihat senyuman manis itu. Tanpa disadarinya, senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya. Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya membuat senyuman itu menghilang seketika. Ia memegang dadanya. Degdegdeg. Kencang sekali bunyinya, pikirnya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura,"

Suara berat yang sangat dikenalinya membuat Sakura menghentikan tawanya. Sakura langsung mendongak ke arah datangnya suara. Gadis kecil yang menemaninya tadi juga ikut mendongak menatap si pemuda raven tersebut.

"S-Sasuke-sama," gumam Sakura pelan seraya menunduk. Sakura berusaha menghindari tatapan dingin Sasuke.

"Kakak siapa? Pacalnya kakak cantik ya?" tanya gadis kecil disamping Sakura dengan polos. Mendengar itu membuat Sakura segera membungkuk dan menutup mulut si gadis kecil dengan telapak tangannya.

"Ah Nako-chan jangan bicara sembarangan." bisik Sakura yang wajahnya sudah memerah malu. Gadis kecil bernama Nako itu berusaha melepaskan mulutnya dari bekapan Sakura.

"Uh, kakak ini menyelamkan ya wajahnya. Huh kakak cantik tidak takut?" ujar Nako dengan polos dan asal ceplos. Dalam hati Sasuke ingin sekali menendang anak ini.

"Heh kau ini anak siapa, bocah?" tanya Sasuke galak. Sakura menegapkan badannya lagi dan menatap Sasuke ragu ragu.

"Aku anak kaa-chan Miyako. Kakak anak siapa?" tanya Nako polos tanpa keraguan diwajahnya. Dan itu sukses membuat Sakura tersenyum sedikit. Padahal dalam hatinya ingin sekali ia tertawa. Sasuke menatap Nako dengan jengkel.

"Aku? Aku anak seorang monster yang akan menerkam bocah nakal sepertimu! Sakura, siapa bocah tengik ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada jengkel yang menurut Sakura sangat menggemaskan. Baru saja Sakura akan menjelaskan, tiba tiba seorang wanita paruh baya meneriakan nama 'Nako' sambil menghampirinya.

"Nako? Ya ampun, kaa-chan mencarimu kemana mana!" ujar Miyako dengan khawatir seraya memeluk Nako. Nako menyengir imut sambil memeluk ibunya.

"Aku belsama kakak cantik sedang belmain, kaa-chan. Lalu tiba tiba kakak anak monstel ini mengganggu kami." ujar Nako dengan jujur dan cemberut pada Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Nako dengan wajah yang berbicara 'sabarlah Sasuke sabar'.

"Ah arigatou telah menemani anak saya. Gomen ya jika merepotkan nona dan tuan." Ujar Miyako dengan ramah. Sakura membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Setelah berpamitan, Nako dan Miyako meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke di tempat itu.

"Dia tadi merengek minta temani untuk bermain. Aku tidak tega, makanya aku menemaninya. Gomen, Sasuke-sama." Jelas Sakura karena merasakan aura Sasuke yang masih jengkel.

"Hn," Setelah jawaban singkatnya, tiba tiba Sasuke menggandeng kembali tangan Sakura dan berjalan dengan cuek. Tidak memperdulikan betapa merahnya wajah Sakura sekarang.

.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan bergandengan dalam membisu. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Keduanya sibuk dengan 'pekerjaannya' masing masing. Sakura kini sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya dan menahan rona merah yang selalu muncul. Sasuke pun sama. Awalnya ia berbuat seperti itu hanya mau membuat perhatian Sakura terpusat padanya. Tapi sekarang kenapa jadi dia sendiri yang degdeg-an? Wow!

Sakura akhirnya memilih memusatkan perhatiannya pada toko toko sekitarnya. Berdiam diri menatap jalan membuat jantungnya seperti mau keluar. Banyak sekali tempat bermain disini. Dan Sakura baru tahu kalau ada kedai ramen disini. Disini benar benar tempat rekreasi yang lengkap. Pandangan Sakura sukses mendarat di sebuah tumpukan hadiah. Ada boneka_ teddy bear_ raksasa yang lucu disana. Setelah diamati dengan seksama, ternyata ia harus mengikuti permainan tersebut. Sakura masih memusatkan pandangannya pada tulisan yang tergantung ditoko.

'Permainan tembak-tembakan?' ujarnya dalam hati. Dalam hati ia ingin sekali ikut tapi mengingat dia bersama tuan mudanya, dia mengurungkan niatnya.

Sakura tertunduk lesu. Hatinya menginginkan boneka itu. Tiba tiba ia merasakan Sasuke menarik tangannya merapat ke tempat tersebut.

"Aku mau main," ucap Sasuke singkat.

Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke menembak kaleng kaleng tersebut dengan cermat. Satu kaleng tertembak, dua kaleng, tiga kaleng wow! Sepuluh kaleng telah musnah di depan mata Sasuke. Sakura hanya mampu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Dia baru tahu kalau Sasuke ternyata pintar dalam hal tembak menembak. Si penjual memberikan boneka yang ditaksir Sakura pada Sasuke. Sakura berpikir untuk apa boneka itu. Tiba tiba ia teringat pada Karin dan langsung tertunduk lesu.

Sasuke menerima boneka tersebut. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kesenangan. Biasa saja seperti tidak terjadi apa apa. Ia menoleh pada Sakura yang sedang tertunduk lesu. Sasuke menghampiri Sakura sambil membawa boneka besar tersebut dengan lengan kanannya.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura pun mendongak cepat dan tersenyum canggung.

"Aa tidak apa Sasuke-sama," jawab Sakura pelan. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu dan melangkah kembali dengan cuek. Tidak lupa menggandeng Sakura dengan tangan kirinya. Hmm benar benar tidak peka!

•

•

Disebuah kamar yang cukup luas, seorang lelaki sedang terbaring di kasur. Ia menutup kepalanya dengan bantal dan terus bergerak tidak nyaman. Setelah lama seperti itu akhirnya lelaki itu membuka bantal yang menutupi wajahnya, menampakkan wajah putih yang tampan. Ia beranjak duduk dan mengacak acak rambutnya sambil menggeram. Tiba tiba ia mendongak cepat. Ia berdiri dan melangkah dengan cepat ke sisi kamarnya. Ia berdiri didepan tembok kamarnya yang menempelkan banyak foto seorang gadis _bubblegum_ yang sedang tertawa ceria. Ia mendekati salah satu foto tersebut dengan tatapan lembut. Disentuhnya foto itu dengan pipinya dan memejamkan matanya. Jari jarinya mengelus foto itu dengan lembut seakan akan barang yang sangat berharga.

"Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu," ujar lelaki tersebut dengan suara yang lembut. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap foto disamping pipinya.

"_I never give you to anybody else, especially 'him'!_ gumam lelaki itu dengan nada menusuk dan sinis. Wajahnya yang tadi penuh kelembutan berubah menjadi penuh amarah dan kebencian. Ia menyeringai sinis. Tiba tiba pintu kamar lelaki tersebut dibuka.

KRIEEETTTT

"Hey kau ditunggu di ba-" kata kata orang yang membuka pintu itu terpotong setelah melihat 'lelaki' itu sedang mengelus foto foto yang menempel di dinding kamar. Orang tersebut hanya bisa menghela nafas maklum. Perlahan orang itu mendekati 'lelaki' yang sedang sibuk dengan 'pekerjaan'nya itu.

"Kau masih seperti ini? Pengecut! Kalau kau mencintainya kenapa tidak kau nyatakan padanya!" ujar orang itu dengan nada meremehkan.

"Secepatnya," jawab 'lelaki' itu tanpa menoleh. Masih sibuk memandangi foto foto didindingnya.

"Hah selalu itu yang kau katakan. Kenyataannya selama dua tahun ini kau masih bungkam!" Ujar orang itu dengan kesal. 'Lelaki' itu menoleh dengan malas dan menatap pemuda di depannya dengan geram

"Jangan campuri urusanku, Gaara! Kau tidak tahu apa apa!" geram 'lelaki' tersebut kesal seraya memandang tajam Gaara. Gaara pun menghela nafas dan berbalik keluar dari kamar tersebut. Gaara sudah maklum dengan sifat 'lelaki' yang dianggap kakaknya itu.

'Lelaki' tadi menoleh lagi pada foto foto yang bergambar seorang gadis. Gadis yang membuat dirinya hampir gila dibuatnya. Ia menyeringai dan menatap foto itu penuh arti.

•

•

Malam memang indah. Langitnya memang gelap, tetapi kegelapan itu disinari oleh beribu titik titik kecil bercahaya yang biasa kita sebut bintang. Akan lebih indahnya lagi jika kita melihatnya secara langsung. Dibukit, danau atau di tempat terbuka lainnya, bukan dari rumah. Bersama orang yang kita cintai. Romantis bukan?

Itulah yang dirasakan nona pemilik mata emerald ini. Sekarang ia sedang memandangi secara langsung keindahan langit di malam hari. Bersama dengan tuan muda yang dicintainya, Sasuke. Bisa kalian bayangkan betapa bahagianya hati Sakura sekarang?

Bagaimana bisa? Setelah berkeliling di tempat rekreasi, Sasuke mengajak Sakura makan malam di sebuah kedai ramen dekat tempat itu. Setelah itu tanpa memberi tahu, Sasuke mengajaknya ke sebuah danau di pinggiran jalan kota. Sepi namun bersih. Sasuke memang pintar memilih tempat.

Tetapi tidak seromantis yang kalian bayangkan. Setelah sampai di danau, Sasuke langsung saja duduk dan merebahkan dirinya di rerumputan menggunakan kedua lengannya sebagai bantal tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Melihat itu Sakura ikut duduk disamping Sasuke. Sakura menekuk lututnya dan memeluknya sambil mendongak memandangi alam sekitarnya. Betapa sejuknya danau ini.

Memandangi langit dengan kebisuan membuat Sakura bosan. Tiba tiba terbayang wajah Sasuke saat kesal menghadapi Nako. Wajahnya lucu. Mengingat itu membuat dirinya tersenyum senyum sendiri.

Mata Sasuke terpejam, namun pikiran tak menentu. Ia selalu terbayang wajah Sakura yang tertawa, tersenyum ketika bermain bersama bocah menjengkelkan itu menurut Sasuke. Dan setiap membayangkan itu, jantung Sasuke langsung berdetak kencang. Sasuke pun membuka matanya dengan gusar. Pandangannya tidak sengaja melihat ke arah Sakura yang sedang tersenyum sambil memandangi langit. Seketika juga pandangan Sasuke melembut. Perlahan senyum tipis terukir di wajah _stoic_nya.

Sakura belum menyadari bahwa dirinya sekarang sedang menjadi objek pemandangan di mata tuannya. Ia masih sibuk dengan keindahan ciptaan Tuhan diatas. Tiba tiba ponselnya bergetar dan sedikit membuat Sakura tersentak.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Sakura,"

"Ah Sa-Sasori-senpai," ucap Sakura dengan pelan. Takut suaranya terdengar oleh Sasuke dan membuatnya marah lagi.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Sasori dengan santai. Sakura gelagapan mencari alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya.

"A-aku sedang, sedang... sedang belajar," jawab Sakura sedikit panik. Terdengar sedikit helaan nafas di ponselnya namun dia tidak memperdulikan itu.

"Besok kau harus pulang denganku!" perintah suara diseberang sana membuat Sakura membulatkan matanya kaget. Baru saja Sakura akan menjawabnya tetapi Sasori sudah menyelaknya duluan.

"Tidak boleh menolak! Atau aku akan marah seterusnya padamu!"

PIIPP

Telefonnya langsung diputus oleh Sasori. Sakura memandangi ponselnya dengan ekspresi tidak enak.

'Bagaimana ini? Sasuke-sama atau Sasori-senpai? Aku pusing! Tolong aku Kami-sama,' teriak Sakura dalam hatinya.

"Kenapa kau?" tiba tiba orang yang sedari tadi siang memonopolinya(?) itu bersuara. Sakura langsung cepat cepat memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang kini telah duduk bersimpuh.

"Aa tidak apa Sasuke-sama," jawab Sakura sekenanya sambil tersenyum canggung. Sakura segera memalingkan wajahnya ke depan lagi. Takut jantung dan wajahnya bereaksi lagi. Baru saja ia akan memikirkan keadaan besok tiba tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang berat bertengger di bahu kirinya. Sakura tersentak kaget dan menoleh sedikit.

"Sa-Sasuke-sama, a-apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Sakura kaget ketika mendapati kepala Sasuke sedang bersender dengan nyaman dibahunya. Sasuke diam seraya memejamkan matanya. Ia malah melingkarkan tangannya di perut Sakura. Wajah Sakura sekarang sudah sangat memerah. Detakan jantungnya lebih cepat daripada yang tadi.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Entah mengapa perasaan Sasuke saat ini sangat nyaman dan tenang. Apalagi ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang sibuk berblushing ria itu. Ia menyeringai kecil. Rasanya ia sedang ingin mengerjai Sakura sekarang. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah leher Sakura sehingga hembusan nafasnya kini terasa ditengkuk Sakura membuat Sakura geli. Oh, posisi mereka kini seperti pasangan kekasih yang sedang menikmati malam hari di danau.

.

Hmm sepertinya kini benih benih cinta sudah mulai tumbuh di relung hati sang Tuan Muda...

.

.

.

TBC

.

How do you think abt this chapter? Bersambungnya ngena gak? Dan oh iya kayanya udah pada tau ya siapa si 'lelaki' itu? Padahal rencananya pengen bikin readers penasaraaannn *meluk tiang* hemmm *failed*

**Akane Fukuyama: **SUDAH UPDATE! ^^v review lagi ya! :D

**BlackPink 4ever**:*kabur* huwa gomen ada typos banyak T.T, chap ini apakah msh byk typos? Makasih koreksinya :D review lagi ya XD

**4ntk4-ch4n**: hehe makasih udh ditunggu :D review lagi ya! :D

**princess 2**: sudah update, review lagi ya! :D

**Hime UchiHAruno**: oke salam kenal juga UchiHAruno-san (aku panggil itu ya?:D) review lagi ya! :D

**ss holic: **sudah update, review lagi ya! :D

**cherrysakusasu:** sudah update, review lagi ya! :D

**Rizuka Hanayuuki**: Yah ketawan ._. udh takdirnya sipat karin ky gitu huh ayo kita timpukin karin! XD review lagi ya! :D

**RizkaRina: **Sepertinya begitu :O, sasuke emg gabisa ditebak o,O. Review lagi ya! :D

**hyuuga temari-chan: **sudah update, review lagi ya! :D

**Poetrie-chan:** Wahaa kaya SBY saja lanjutkan! Hehe review lagi ya :D

**Park Ra Ra**: waduh dia kesel, yosh sasuke itu emg perasaannya gajelas bgt!*dichidori* hohoho oke review lagi ya! :D

**Maya**: Apkh chap ini sudh panjang? O,o gomen klw msh pendek, males ngetikku kambuh nih hohoo review lagi ya :D

**Kikyo Fujikazu: **sudah sudah sudah :D review lagi ya :D

**OraRi HinaRa: **sip sip sudah update nih, review lagi ya! :D

**blue sakuchan:** yap salam knal saku-chan XD apkh chap ni sdh pnjng? O,o review lagi ya! :D

**Fiyui-chan**: hm... saran dipertimbangkan :D review lagi ya! :D

**Miyu-Mai Nanahara-Komiko: **sudah update ya! Review lagi :D

**Risuki Taka**: aku udh baca kok keren bgt aku suka! XD oke oke kamu jg ya update kilat yg Ai to Otou-san sm Stalker :DD! *plak* review lagi ya! :D

**Valkyria Sapphire**: boleh boleh, waw sadis sekalian aja lempar dr jurang yuk :O review lagi ya! XD

**riachan-uciha: **salam kenal juga riachan :D sudah update review lagi ya! :D

**anna fuuki**: hmm kayanya nanti bkal ada yg mati ^^v, kalo gak ada nanti gak seruu hohoho *plak* sudah dilanjutin! Review lagi ya :D

**Zee konaqii: **sudah update nih :D huaa jgn panggil senpai gak enak nih aku masih newbie soalnya u,u XD review lagi ya! :D

AND THANKS A LOT TO ALL SILENT READERS! :D kalo bisa review ya *kedip kedip mata* terus follow juga ya twitterku, kita mensyenan hehee *nyengir nyengir* AUTHOR LOVE YOUU *cium cium readers*

.

Finally..

.

.

REVIEW! :D SEE YA IN DA NEXT CHAPTERR~ n,n


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Oke sebelumnya aku benar-benar minta maaf karena udah menelantarkan fic ini dengan sengaja *bow bow bow bow bow* Maklumlah ya, aku masih pelajar jadi masih labil untuk menentukan waktu untuk mengupdate fic /alesan. Ada perubahan cerita dalam chap ini karena... err itulah aku lupa sama alur ceritanya hehe jadi aku ubah deh. Agak sedikit gak nyambung gak papa yah? Hohoho oke deh langsung aja ya.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T semi M for languange

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Angst

Pairing: SasuSaku/SasoSaku/SasuKarin (Pairing bisa bertambah nanti)

Warning: Bad typo, ide lama, simple dll

DLDR. R&R?

**.**

Let's reading minna!

.

.

.

**Sakura POV**

Aku membuka kelopak mataku. Mataku menyipit silau. Sial! Sinar matahari sangat pas berada di hadapanku sekarang dan membuat mataku agak sakit. Aku beranjak bangun dan berdiri dari tempatku sekarang. Aku menatap keadaan di sekelilingku. Aku seperti mengenal tempat ini. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang. Danau? Tunggu, ini kan?

Aku segera berdiri dari tempatku sekarang ini. Dengan ragu, kulangkahkan kaki kakiku menuju ke tepian danau itu. Disana tengah duduk lelaki yang selama ini mengisi relung hatiku. Entah apa yang dia lakukan. Aku segera menghampirinya. Aku berhenti jauh di belakangnya, menciptakan sedikit jarak antara aku dengannya. Kurasa ia merasakan kalau ada hawa lain disekitarnya sehingga ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukanku tengah menatapnya canggung. Ia tersenyum.

Eh?

Tersenyum?

Sasuke Uchiha yang selalu membentakku itu tersenyum?

Kurasakan jantungku berdebar debar kencang. Wajahku memanas. Ah betapa memalukannya diriku sekarang. Bisa kupastikan wajahku sudah seperti buah kesukaannya. Aku membalas senyumannya dengan canggung dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu, tidurmu lelap sekali." Sasuke-sama, kau, kau membuatku tidak bisa bernafas dengan perubahan sikapmu padaku! Apalagi saat aku menengok padanya, ia sedang tersenyum. Arrggghh walaupun tipis tetap saja itu senyuman!

"Ma-maaf sudah merepotkanmu Tuan." Aku menggigit bibirku untuk menahan rasa grogiku. Bisa kurasakan tanganku yang mengepal sedari tadi sudah mulai agak lembab. Keringat dingin. Kebiasaanku kalau grogi.

"Hn." Entah mengapa jawabannya itu membuatku sedikit tenang. Keheningan melanda kami. Aku tidak berani untuk membuka pembicaraan.

'Hmm hari ini sangat cerah, jam berapa sekarang?' gumamku dalam hati. Aku merogoh ponselku untuk melihat jam berapa sekarang. Mataku membulat. Jam delapan? Astaga bagaimana bisa aku se_kebo_' ini?

"Sasuke-sama, kenapa semalam kita tidak pulang?" Pertanyaan konyol itu meluncur saja dari bibirku. Dapat ku lihat bibir tipisnya yang sedikit menyeringai. Ah Sakura bodoh!

"Waktu aku ingin melepaskan tanganku, kau malah sudah terlelap di dekapanku. Ku biarkan saja." Astaga Sasuke-sama! Bagaimana bisa kau menjelaskan semuanya tanpa beban seperti itu sementara gadis yang ada disampingmu ini sedang mati-matian menahan semburat merah di wajahnya?

Aku menunduk sambil memutar-mutarkan ponselku. Hal lain yang sering aku lakukan kalau sedang grogi. Tiba-tiba saja ada lengan kekar menyerobot ponselku dengan cepat.

"Ku pinjam." Aku menatap majikanku ini dengan bingung. Kenapa tingkahnya aneh sekali? Bisa kulihat ia mulai memencet tombol ponselku dan kenapa itu? Kenapa dia tertawa? Ada yang lucukah?

"Aku tidak tahu kalau selama ini kau terobsesi dengan pria pria sipit seperti ini." Ia menunjukkan walpapper ponselku tepat di depan wajahku. Ya! Aku lupa kalau walpapperku ini adalah wajah imut seorang aktor Korea, Song Joong Ki. Oh great Sasuke-sama! Kau semakin membuat wajahku seperti kepiting rebus sekarang! Dengan segera aku beranjak mengambil ponselku yang ada di tangan kanannya. Tetapi dengan cepat ia malah memundurkan tangan kanannya jauh dari jangkauan tanganku dan menarik kepala _pink _ku ke arahnya dengan tangan kirinya. Ku rasakan sesuatu yang lembab menempel di bibirku.

Oh Tuhan.

Aku.

Sakura Haruno.

Berciuman.

Dengan.

Pangeranku.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Oh bukan berciuman. Lebih tepatnya, Sasuke Uchiha menciumku? Ah aku mulai gila sekarang. Jantungku seperti ingin keluar dari rongganya. Dan apa yang dia lakukan? Ia malah semakin menekan leherku. Tetapi lama-lama aku mulai menikmatinya. Dengan berani ku remas rambut ravennya dengan tanganku yang tadi berusaha untuk mengambil ponselku dari tangannya. Disaat aku sedang menikmati ciuman mautnya, ia malah melepas bibirnya paksa dari bibirku dan mendorongku dengan kencang ke arah danau.

APA?

DANAU?

.

"HAH!"

Aku bangun dan duduk di ranjang dengan terengah-engah. Keringat membasahi jidatku. Aku memandangi keadaan di sekitarku. Selimut. Merah muda. Bantal. Guling. . Aku melihat diriku sendiri, baju tidur. Aku menghembuskan nafas kencang, berusaha menghilangkan rasa panikku. Aku pun merebahkan tubuhku lagi di atas kasur empuk ini dengan kasar.

Aku bermimpi.

Yah, beruntung sekali aku tidak jadi tercebur ke danau. Tetapi...

Senyuman itu, tingkah itu, tawa itu, semua hanya mimpi. Terutama...

...ciuman itu. Itu juga hanya bunga tidur saja. Itu tidak nyata. Tapi lembut bibirnya yang menempel di bibirku masih terasa sampai sekarang.

Sebersit kekecewaan hinggap di hatiku. Aku menyentuh bibirku sendiri. Hanya perasaanku saja atau bibirku ini memang benar-benar basah? Aku segera memeriksa bantalku, meraba-rabanya apakah ada bagian yang 'basah'. Haah tidak ada, dan aku memang tidak pernah _ngiler_ kalau sedang tidur. Aku menghela nafas pendek dan mengubah posisi berbaringku menjadi duduk. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah jam weker di meja sampingku. Pukul lima pagi. Aku merebahkan tubuhku lagi ke kasur. Aku memejamkan mataku sebentar. Aku ini tertidur tetapi kenapa rasanya lelah sekali. Nafasku masih terengah-engah walaupun pelan. Lalu, mengapa aku bisa ada di kamarku? Seingatku, terakhir kali aku sedang memandang bintang, menelepon Sasori, dan dipeluk Sasuke-sama. Mengingat itu membuat bibirku melengkung ke atas. Hah aku jadi terbayang lagi mimpi itu.

Eh Sakura! Kau gila hah memimpikan majikanmu sendiri berciuman denganmu? Kau gila? Kau sinting? Huh lebih baik sekarang aku mandi dan membersihkan semua pikiran kotorku lalu keluar dari kamar ini dan membantu Tenten.

**End of Sakura POV**

.

.

.

.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya lelaki bermata jade seraya memandang sahabatnya yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya. Merasa terpanggil, orang tersebut menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Gaara. Tumben sekali sudah bangun pagi-pagi begini," ujarnya dengan nada ramah. Lelaki yang dipanggil Gaara itu hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di sampingnya.

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku. Mau apa kau? Jam segini sudah rapi?" tanyanya lagi pada orang yang sedang sibuk dengan barang-barang ditasnya tersebut. Orang itu mengancingkan tasnya dan menoleh ke arah Gaara.

"Tentu saja berangkat sekolah. Kau lupa kalau aku ini masih pelajar eh? Sudah ya. Aku berangkat." Orang itu menyeringai memandang Gaara dan keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan Gaara yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Gaara memandang foto-foto di depannya dengan tatapan datar.

'_Pasti karena gadis itu.'_

.

.

.

Sakura sedang membilas piring piring yang menumpuk di depannya. Raut wajahnya terlihat lemas dan lesu. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa tubuhnya begitu lemas. Sakura menghela nafas pelan dan menaruh piring tersebut di rak piring. Tenten menatap Sakura cemas. Ia menghampiri Sakura dan merebut piring di tangan Sakura, menyuruhnya untuk duduk saja di meja makan. Mungkin ia terlalu lelah karena mengurus kebutuhan Tuan Mudanya, begitu pikir Tenten. Sakura menumpukan dagunya di kedua tangannya. Sekali lagi ia menghelas nafas. Shion yang melihatnya langsung menghampiri Sakura, duduk di depannya.

"Kau kenapa? Kelihatannya lelah sekali." Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum lemah.

"Entahlah, tubuhku terasa pegal-pegal. Padahal aku baru saja mimpi indah," ucap Sakura dengan asal. Untung saja Shion tidak terlalu menghiraukan perkataan Sakura, jadi dia hanya mengangguk mengerti. Tapi tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah, ia memandang Sakura dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Oh iya, semalam kau habis ngapain dengan Tuan Muda?" Mata Sakura yang tadinya terlihat lesu itu kini membelalak dan menatap Shion dengan kaget.

"Me-memangnya a-apa yang kau lihat?"

"Aku melihat Tuan Muda menggendongmu di punggungnya. Sepertinya ia membawamu ke kamarmu. Aku kira mataku bermasalah tetapi ternyata itu memang nyata." Mata Shion menerawang ke atas mengingat-ingat kejadian yang membuatnya terkesiap itu. "Hayo! Kau sedang apa dengan Tuan Muda?" Shion menatap Sakura dengan tatapan mendesak ingin tahu. Sementara Sakura sendiri sedang terbingung-bingung mendengar cerita gadis blonde ini.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," ujar Sakura pelan, malah terdengar seperti gumaman. Shion menatap Sakura gemas.

"Aaah Sakura, masa kau tidak tahu!"

"Sungguh. Err terakhir yang kuingat itu aku sedang memandang bintang di danau lalu Sasori-senpai meneleponku dan Sasuke-sama memel-

Sakura memotong ucapannya sendiri. Haruskah ia menceritakannya pada Shion tentang apa yang terjadi semalam. Dia 'kan tidak tahu perasaan Sakura sebenarnya.

"Memel apa? Ayolah cerita padaku. Selama ini aku juga selalu bercerita tentang semua masalahku padamu," ucap Shion setengah merenggut.

"Err dan Sasuke-sama.. memelukku," jelas Sakura dengan ragu. Saat itu juga bisa dipastikan Shion menganga lebar menatap temannya ini dengan kaget. Ia semakin memajukan tempat duduknya, lebih dekat dengan Sakura.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku Sakura!" Sakura hanya menghembuskan nafasnya –lagi dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya nanti saja ya, aku sedang tidak _mood_ bercerita." Sakura menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja makan, menenggelamkannya di antara ke dua lipatan lengannya. Otaknya terus memutar kejadian-kejadian semalam yang tidak ia ingat. Terlebih lagi, soal Sasuke yang membawanya ke kamarnya, kenapa? Ia bisa saja menyuruh bawahannya yang lain untuk memindahkan Sakura ke kamarnya. Baiklah. Mari kita bantu Sakura mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam.

Pertama, ia dan Sasuke pergi ke taman rekreasi. Lalu ia mengajak Sakura makan malam di kedai ramen dekat taman rekreasi tersebut. Setelah itu mereka pergi ke danau. Sakura memandangi bintang. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Sasori meneleponnya memaksanya berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama. Dan Sasuke-

"Tunggu sebentar." Sakura mengangkat kepalanya.

Sasori meneleponnya, memaksanya berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama.

Sasori.

Sasori.

'Oh sial aku lupa!' umpatnya dalam hati. Sakura segera melangkah cepat ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Shion dan maid lainnya yang tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa dia?" Shion terlonjak dan menoleh ke belakang menemukan Tenten yang sedang memegang piring yang penuh dengan busa sabun.

"Tenten, mengagetkanku saja." Shion mengusap dadanya, mendesah lega. Tenten masih menatap Shion dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba ia jadi tambah aneh setelah ku ceritakan kejadian semalam," ucap Shion dengan tatapan polos. Langsung saja Tenten memukul kepalanya dengan tangan yang masih berbusa.

"_Aww_!"

"Bodoh! Kau malah membuatnya semakin stress!" omelnya. "Jangan-jangan kau juga menceritakan apa yang kita _intip_ kemarin hah?" timpalnya seraya _memelototi _Shion.

"Tidak kok tenang saja," jawab Shion dengan setengah merenggut. Ia lalu mengelus kepalanya yang tadi dipukul Tenten.

"Ah Tenten! Gara-gara kau rambutku jadi bau begini! Aku harus keramas lagi pagi ini," dumalnya sambil mengusap helaian rambut blondenya. Tenten hanya memutar bola matanya, malas menjawab dumalan kekanakkan temannya ini.

.

.

.

Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dengan terburu-buru. Seragam maidnya sudah diganti dengan seragam sekolahnya. Setelah ini ia masih diam di tempatnya berdiri sambil meremas tali tas nya. Wajahnya terlihat bingung dan cemas. Ia tidak boleh menolak permintaan Sasori lagi. Tapi Sasuke juga pasti tidak akan mengizinkannya. Kalaupun mengizinkan pastinya harus ada unsur kebohongan di dalamnya. Ia melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangannya.

Pukul 05.30.

Ia merogoh kantung jas sekolahnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Sakura mengetikkan sebuah nomor disana dan meneleponnya.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Ya?" terdengar suara berat khas lelaki disana. Sakura tidak tahu apakah keputusannya ini tepat.

"Se-senpai."

"Kenapa Sakura?" Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Bi-bisakah senpai menjemputku lebih awal? Sekarang juga tidak apa-apa," tawar Sakura dengan agak tergagap. Terdengar suara kekehan dari tempat lawan bicara Sakura.

"Apa saja untukmu kouhai. Aku berangkat sekarang,"

"I-iya hati-hati."

"Menelepon siapa?"

Sakura menoleh ke belakangnya dan langsung menutup ponsel flipnya.

**Sakura POV**

"Apa saja untukmu kouhai. Aku berangkat sekarang."

"I-iya hati-hati." Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Aku hanya tidak mau Sasori-senpai marah lagi padaku. Ingat kan? Selama ini hanya Sasori-senpai dan Ino _pig_ yang peduli padaku. Hanya mereka berdua sahabatku. Hanya mereka yang ada di sampingku ketika aku susah. Ya, aku hanya tidak ingin disebut 'tak tahu terima kasih'.

"Menelepon siapa?"

Mati aku. Langsung saja aku tutup ponselku dan menoleh ke arah suara itu. Sudah dipastikan kalau dia...

"Sasuke-sama." Ya, itu maksudku. Ia menatapku dengan tajam. Langsung saja aku menunduk. Bukannya apa. Tapi mata obsidiannya itu yang membuatku tidak kuat untuk menatapnya terlalu lama. Apalagi tentang kejadian semalam... aaahhh kenapa jadi teringat itu. Semoga ia tidak membahas tentang kejadian semalam.

"Keluarga Uchiha tidak pernah mengajari anak untuk tidak menjawab jika orang bertanya." Aku mendongak, meremas ponselku. Apa? Tidak menjawab. Ya aku memang seperti yang dia katakan tapi, bisakah dia berkaca? Sepertinya ia sedang membicarakan dirinya sendiri. Tahukan apa maksudku?

"Errr aku mau berangkat sekolah dulu Sasuke-sama." Kuberanikan lidahku berbicara. Ku kira ia akan berbalik meninggalkanku. Tapi dia malah semakin memandangku tajam. Jangan-jangan dia sudah tahu lagi?

"Aku tanya kau menelepon siapa? Bukan mau apa kau."Dari nadanya terdengar tidak ada intonasinya. Datar sekali.

"Oh aku menelepon temanku." Aku menjawabnya dengan tersenyum. Menghilangkan raut panik di wajahku. Tapi kurasa itu tidak mempan.

"Teman? Siapa? Si Sasori-senpaimu itu?" Aku terlonjak pelan. Kenapa tebakannya bisa benar. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh tahu. Atau memang dia sudah tahu? Ku coba untuk tetap tersenyum apa adanya di depannya. Tetapi, hanya perasaanku saja atau memang ada ekspresi tidak suka di wajahnya.

"Bukan. Aku menelepon Ino," kilahku. Dia terdiam. Ku lihat ia sudah tidak tertarik lagi. Hah tidak ku sangka, akhirnya ia berbalik memunggungiku. Syukurlah ia tidak menyuruhku menunggunya untuk berangkat bersama. Aku memejamkan mataku dan menghela nafas lega.

"Kenapa menghela nafas?" Aku membuka mataku paksa dan mendongak cepat. Sasuke-sama. Ku kira ia sudah pergi entah kemana. Kugelengkan kepalaku, bersikap sewajar mungkin, semoga ia tidak menanyakan-

"Oh iya, kau berangkat sekolah sepagi ini untuk apa?" –nah baru saja ingin aku katakan. Astaga Sasuke-sama, kenapa pagi ini kau banyak tanya sekali?

"Anko-sensei menyuruhku untuk menjaga perpustakaan hari ini." Kalau kalian tanya bagaimana bisa aku berbohong selancar itu, entahlah. Alasan itu tiba-tiba terlintas di otakku.

"Baiklah kalau gitu kau berangkat bersamaku."

"A-ah tidak perlu, aku naik bus saja." Aku berusaha menolaknya dengan halus.

"Tidak usah, sayang uangmu." Hey Sasuke-sama? Sejak kapan kau begitu perhatian dengan pengeluaranku? Aku merasa dia tidak seperti biasanya. Ah ingin sekali aku menerima ajakannya tapi- ah apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku 'kan sudah janji dengan senpai.

"Ti-

"Tuan Muda."

"Hn?"

"Ada telepon dari Naruto-sama," Aku melihat Sasuke langsung berdecak kesal sambil menggumam 'baka Dobe'. Ia menatapku dengan enggan.

"Sepertinya kau naik bus saja." Setelah berkata seperti itu, ia langsung mengambil telepon dari maid itu dan berbalik meninggalkanku. Dalam hati aku tersenyum lega. Segera saja aku keluar dari rumah ini sebelum Sasuke-sama berubah pikiran.

.

.

.

"Sasori-senpai?" Aku terlonjak kaget melihat orang yang kini sedang menyender di pintu mobilnya sambil tersenyum padaku. Setahuku jarak rumah Sasuke-sama dan rumahnya itu cukup jauh. Kenapa cepat sekali?

"Ohayou Sakura." Ia menyapaku sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arahku.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Hmm sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu," ucapnya dengan enteng seperti tak ada beban. Perasaanku, aku meneleponnya lima menit yang lalu. Atau aku yang salah hitung ya? Ah entahlah itu tidak penting.

"Kau mau berdiri sampai kapan disitu?" Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Segera saja aku masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Sasori-senpai _mengstarter_ mobilnya dan meninggalkan rumah Sasuke-sama.

"Kau bilang apa?" Kutolehkan kepalaku. Menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kau pasti minta izin dulu kan sama _Sasuke-samamu_ itu untuk pergi denganku. Alasanmu apa?" Aku hanya _menyengir_ dan menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Aku bilang kalau Anko-sensei menyuruhku untuk menjaga perpustakaan pagi ini." Kulihat ia terkekeh pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Lalu dia percaya?"

"Sepertinya percaya, sebelumnya ia ingin mengantarku. Aku sudah menolak tetapi dia tetap memaksa. Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto-san menelepon Sasuke-sama." Kulihat Sasori-senpai hanya mengangguk-angguk ria tanpa melepas pandangannya ke arah depan.

Hening. Hal yang sangat membuatku menjadi canggung. Aku ingin mengajaknya bicara, tetapi dari raut wajahnya itu sepertinya ia sedang kesal. Tidak biasanya seperti ini. Aku memilih melihat pemandangan di luar jendela mobil. Masih sepi. Tentu saja, jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul 05.40.

Jam _segini_ Sasuke-sama sudah mandi atau belum _ya_?

EH!

Apa yang kupikirkan? Kenapa aku memikirkannya. Jangan-jangan cintaku padanya semakin besar_ lagi?_ Ah Sakura kau terlalu berlebihan!

Tak diduga mobil yang kutumpangi ini berhenti di sebuah restoran ditepi jalan. Senpai keluar dari mobil dan menuju ke sana. _Loh?_ Sasori-senpai mau _ngapain_ disini? Aku memandang restoran tersebut, melihat poster yang tergantung disana.

O kayu Ichiraku.

Oh jadi ini restoran bubur. Apa dia lapar?

"Kau masih betah di dalam sana?" Suara Sasori-senpai mengembalikan kesadaranku dari lamunanku. Aku menoleh ke arah jendela.

Astaga.

Wajahnya dekat sekali denganku. Walau dibatasi oleh kaca jendela tetap saja dia...

...manis.

"Sakura Haruno." Aku menepuk pipiku sendiri. Apa yang kau fikirkan Sakura? Dengan cepat aku langsung membuka pintu mobil.

DUG

"_Awww_!" Sasori-senpai mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegang keningnya. Ya ampun kenapa aku jadi berubah ceroboh seperti ini? Aku refleks membuka pintu tanpa sadar kalau Sasori-senpai masih menunduk disana.

"Sasori-senpai, ma-maafkan aku sungguh aku benar-benar tidak sengaja!"

**End of Sakura POV**

"_Awww_!" Sasori menjauhkan wajahnya dari kaca jendela sambil memegang keningnya. Sakura menutup mulutnya sambil menatap Sasori dengan _shock._ Ia segera mendekati Sasori dan membungkuk berkali-kali.

"Sasori-senpai, ma-maafkan aku sungguh aku benar-benar tidak sengaja!" mohonnya dengan raut wajah cemas. Tanpa sadar ia menjinjitkan tubuhnya yang lebih pendek dari Sasori dan memegang kening Sasori yang mulai memerah. Sakura mengelusnya dan meniupnya berharap rasa sakitnya berkurang.

Sasori yang menyadari tindakan Sakura hanya sibuk ber_blushing_ ria. Mata _hazel_nya menatap gadis berambut _pink _tersebut dengan dalam. Ada sesuatu di dadanya yang bergejolak ingin keluar dari rongga paru-parunya. Pandangannya berhenti di cetakan indah di bawah hidung Sakura yang biasa di sebut bibir.

"Senpai kau tidak apa-apa _'kan_?" Sasori tersadar setelah mendengar suara lembut dan kekanakkan milik Sakura. Sasori hanya mengangguk singkat. Teringat tujuan utamanya kesini, Sasori menarik tangan Sakura dan menariknya masuk ke dalam restoran di depannya.

"Kita kenapa kesini?" tanya Sakura setelah duduk _anteng_ di kursi seraya melempar pandangannya ke segala arah restoran itu.

"Aku tahu kau tidak sempat sarapan tadi."

"Tapi-

"Lagipula aku juga lapar. Cepat pilih menunya, ini sudah jam enam lebih." Sakura akhirnya diam dan menurut saja. Sasori tahu Sakura pasti akan menolaknya dengan beralasan ia tidak lapar, atau 'tidak usah, aku tidak mau merepotkan senpai' padahal ia sendiri memang lapar. Itulah Sasori. Tahu apa keinginan Sakura walaupun Sakura tidak memintanya.

.

.

.

"Teme, kau belum jawab pertanyaan kami!" Sasuke hanya merenggut malas dan bersedekap. Pagi buta sudah menelepon dengan entengnya bilang 'aku dan teman-teman ada di ruang tamu. Cepat kesini Teme!' Sasuke langsung ke ruang tamu tanpa mengganti baju handuknya. Ia kira ada apa, tenyata malah seperti ini. Ia malas kalau sudah diintrogasi seperti ini. Memang dia salah apa? Hanya menggendong maid pribadinya apa itu salah? Lagipula ia menggendongnya dipunggung, begitu pikir Sasuke.

Tapi itu memang benar-benar sikap yang salah Sasuke. Betul kan?

.

**Flashback ON**

Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mem-_backhug_ Sakura perlahan mulai memejamkan matanya tapi tidak bagi Sakura. Jantung Sakura sekarang seperti sedang bertempur untuk menembus rongga dadanya. Ia menggenggam erat tali tas sekolahnya sampai tangannya berkeringat atau bisa dibilang _grogi_. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan kepalanya pening dan matanya sangat berat. Sepertinya ia sudah sangat mengantuk mengingat pukul berapa sekarang.

Merasa tidak ada pergerakan, Sasuke membuka matanya dan menengok sedikit. Sasuke sedikit _sweatdrop_ menemukan Sakura yang malah terlelap di lehernya. Kepala Sakura yang agak miring membuat hembusan nafasnya terasa di leher Sasuke. Apalagi wajahnya kini hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajah Sasuke. Sasuke menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Kalau saja ia sedang ada dikamar, Sasuke pasti sudah _menerkam_ gadis ini. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menjernihkan pikiran mesumnya.

"Sakura." Sasuke menggoyangkan bahunya berusaha membangunkan Sakura. Tidak ada pergerakan, Sasuke agak membetulkan posisi Sakura sejenak lalu meniupkan telinganya. Tapi gadis _pink _itu malah menggeliat dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher si bungsu Uchiha.

'Aku baru tahu Sakura tidur seperti ini,' batinnya dengan _sweatdrop_. Akhirnya ia menggendong Sakura dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil. Tidak lupa juga tas sekolah Sakura yang ia sampirkan di pundaknya. _Waahh _benar-benar _gentle._

Mobil Sasuke sampai di rumahnya yang _bak_ istana kerajaan ini. _Bodyguard _yang berjaga di depan rumahnya segera menghampirinya menawarkan bantuan. Tapi anehnya Sasuke menggeleng dan memilih menggendong Sakura di punggungnya sendiri.

Wajar atau _wajar?_

Tapi tak disangka teman-teman Sasuke ternyata sedang menunggunya di ruang tamu. Begitu melihat Sasuke, Naruto memekik histeris sedangkan yang lainnya hanya memandang heran.

**Flashback OFF**

**.**

"Aku hanya membawanya ke kamar apa itu salah?" ucap Sasuke dengan agak gemas.

"Tidak salah, tapi aneh. Sikapmu itu aneh. Kau 'kan biasanya _judes_ sekali dengan Sakura," jawab Shikamaru dengan santai.

"Kau sudah mulai menyukainya kan? Ayolah mengaku saja!" Naruto semakin menekan Sasuke dan itu membuat Sasuke tidak tahan.

"Jadi tujuan kalian ke sini hanya ingin menanyakan hal tidak penting seperti ini?"

"Ini penting."

"Tidak bagiku," balas Sasuke singkat dan berdiri dari sofa –menjauh dari teman-temannya-.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak suka? Padahal Sakura _lumayan loh_." Ucapan Sai membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti sejenak.

"Dia cantik, _body_nya bagus, pasti menyenangkan jika bisa memacarinya." Naruto menatap sahabatnya ini dengan heran.

"Tidak mudah memacari Sakura-chan!" pekik Naruto dengan agak kesal.

"Mudah saja bagiku. Kau lupa julukanku?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Dasar _playboy_. Ino mau kau kemanakan? Lagi pula kurasa Sakura tidak akan tertarik padamu," ucap Shikamaru. Sai tersenyum, oh bukan tetapi menyeringai.

"Aku punya cara tersendiri menghadapi tipe seperti Sakura."

"..."

"..."

"Dekati dia, berikan perhatian lebih padanya. Setelah ia mulai takluk...

"..."

"..."

"... ajak ke hotel dan _meniduri_nya. Mudah kan?"

SRKRK

"Berani menyentuhnya kuhabisi kau."

Naruto dan Shikamaru berdiri dan menatap Sasuke dengan terkejut. Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Sai langsung _naik pitam_ dan merenggut kerah kemeja sekolah Sai seraya memandangnya tajam. Sai yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menyeringai, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan.

"Kau kenapa marah? Katanya tidak suka?" ujar Sai dengan enteng. Shikamaru mendudukkan dirinya lagi setelah mengerti apa maksud Sai berbicara seperti itu. Naruto masih memandang heran kedua sahabatnya tersebut.

'Sial!' gumam Sasuke dalam hati. Bodoh! Kenapa tidak terfikirkan di otak jeniusnya itu kalau ia sedang dijebak, begitu pikirnya.

Dengan kesal ia menghempaskan Sai di sofa dan meninggalkan mereka yang sedang asyik menertawakan kebodohan Sasuke. Naruto masih _bengong_ memandang Sai yang sedang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Hey Sai, kau benar ingin memacari Sakura hah? Aku tidak mengerti." Naruto menggaruk kepala _blonde_nya yang tidak gatal. Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas malas.

"Baka'! Sai itu sedang menguji perasaan Sasuke, tak disangka ternyata berhasil."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA Teme bodoh! Hahahaha pantas saja, aku baru mengerti!" pekik Naruto sambil sibuk tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa rasa salah. Shikamaru dan Sai _sweatdrop_ berat melihat temannya yang terlalu _lola _tersebut.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin masuk kelas 12.A? Sejujurnya kelas 12.A sudah cukup murid."

Asuma Sarutobi, kepala sekolah Konoha Gakuen tengah berbincang dengan seorang berambut lavender gelap. Orang yang semula menunduk itu kini mendongak memandang Asuma dengan tersenyum manis.

"Hanya tambah satu murid saja apakah itu masalah? Aku punya **urusan** yang harus diselesaikan disana." Asuma terlihat menimbang-nimbang permintaan murid baru di depannya ini.

"Baiklah, kau akan masuk kelas 12.A. Belajarlah yang rajin karena kelas itu adalah kelas unggulan, mengerti?" Asuma tersenyum bijaksana. Anak baru itu mengangguk dan menyeringai kecil.

"Arigatou ne **paman**." Asuma mengulurkan tangannya ke arah anak itu. Anak itu menyambut uluran tangan pamannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Selamat datang di Konoha Gakuen, keponakanku."

.

.

.

Sakura memacu kakinya dengan cepat melewati koridor sekolah. Sekarang sudah hampir jam tujuh, padahal ia berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya. Sakura terlalu asyik berbincang-bincang dengan Sasori di restoran sampai lupa waktu.

"_Jidat_!" Ino menghampiri Sakura ketika Sakura masuk ke kelas dengan terengah-engah.

"Kenapa Ino?" tanya Sakura sambil mengatur nafasnya. Ino menarik Sakura ke bangkunya.

"Kau dari mana saja? Jam segini baru datang!"

"Aku habis..." Sakura menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka, "...pergi sama Sasori-senpai."

TAK

"_Aww_ _pig _kenapa menjitakku segala _sih_!" omel Sakura sambil mendengus pelan.

Ino berkacak pinggang dan menunjuk hidung mancung Sakura. "Tentu saja! Aku susah payah mencari-cari alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke kau malah enak-enakkan kencan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Sasuke kesini mencarimu. Aku bingung mau jawab apa," ujar Ino setengah merenggut. "Kubilang saja kau belum datang." Ino mendesah pelan.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Panik. Itulah yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini.

TAK

"_Aisshh _Sakura!" Ino mengelus keningnya sambil memajukan bibirnya. "Kenapa sih?"

"Kau kenapa bilang aku belum datang?" ujar Sakura dengan nada agak meninggi. "Aduh _gimana_ nih! Sasuke-sama pasti memarahiku lagi."

Ino memandangnya dengan heran. "Memang kenapa?"

"Aku bilang kalau aku berangkat duluan karena Anko-sensei menyuruhku untuk menjaga perpustakaan." Sakura memijit keningnya dan menggeram frustasi. "Itu supaya aku bisa keluar dengan Sasori-senpai."

"Ma-maaf _jidat_, aku tidak tahu. Habis, kau tidak meneleponku dulu," ujar Ino dengan nada penuh rasa bersalah. Sakura mendesah sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan pasrah.

.

.

.

"Belok ke kiri Sai cepat!"

"Tombolnya susah ditekan, Naruto!"

"Hunuskan pedangnya lagi. Nah dan- hati-hati itu dibelakang ada musuh, tembak dia!"

"..."

"Hati-hati Sai darahnya tinggal sedikit. Nanti mati!"

"..."

_DZIINGG_

_YOU LOSE!_

Pluk

"Nih kau lanjutkan, aku malas." Sai melempar _PSP _nya ke Naruto dengan sembarang dan kembali berkutik dengan pensil dan buku gambarnya.

"_Huaakhh_ Sai! Setelah kalah, kau berikan padaku!" pekik Naruto seraya memandang Sai dengan geram.

"Itu karena _PSP_ mu sudah rusak," ujar Sai dengan santai.

"Dan itu karena kau terlalu bersemangat menekan tombolnya!" omel Naruto dengan kesal. "Kau harus ganti _PSP_ ku! Cepat ganti!" Naruto mendorong-dorong bahu Sai yang tengah sibuk dengan lukisannya membuat lukisan Sai menjadi rusak.

Sai menghempaskan bahunya kasar dan memandang Naruto geram. "Kau cari mati ya Naruto?" Sontak semua murid menengok ke arah Sai, terutama siswi-siswi yang memandang Sai dengan _ngeri_. Sai kembali tenang dan duduk dibangkunya kembali.

"Nanti aku ganti Naruto. Tenang saja." Sai tersenyum –yang pastinya senyuman palsu-. Naruto seperti ingin menonjok wajah sok polosnya tersebut dengan _PSP_nya.

Lain halnya dengan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak memperdulikan kedua temannya didepannya tersebut. Ia masih berkutat dengan pikirannya. Masih bertanya? Tentu saja karena gadis _pink _yang 'membohonginya' itu. Sesampainya di sekolah, entah apa yang membuat Sasuke segera ke ruang perpustakaan mencari gadis bermata _emerald_yang memenuhi pikirannya tersebut. Sasuke mencari Sakura di seluruh penjuru perpustakaan tetapi _nihil. _Ia tidak menemukan kepala merah muda disana. Apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis itu?

Shikamaru yang sedang membaca komik di sampingnya menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Kau kenapa?" Matanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan heran.

Buk buk buk buk

Kakashi-sensei memukul-mukul mejanya dengan keras. Sontak kelas yang sebelumnya ramai tersebut menjadi sunyi.

"Ehm, aku minta waktunya sebentar. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru dari Kiri."

Anak baru tersebut masuk ke dalam kelas dan mendekati Kakashi-sensei. Senyum tidak lepas dari dari wajahnya.

"Konnichiwa." Murid-murid memandangnya dengan serius. Sasuke seperti biasa- tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya.

"Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Sora desu." Sasuke yang mendengarnya terkesiap dan menengok ke depan.

'Sora?'

Anak baru yang bernama Sora tersebut membungkuk 45 derajat. "Dozo yoroshiku onegai shimasu." Setelah itu Sora menegapkan badannya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh murid di kelas. Pandangannya berhenti di tempat duduk Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya dengan terkejut.

Senyumannya perlahan berubah menjadi seringai licik.

'Kita bertemu lagi Uchiha Sasuke.'

.

.

.

**To be continued..**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Iya iya aku tau. Aku menelantarkan fic ini selama 6 bulan lebih. Ini aku update lagi. Semoga masih pada berminat dengan cerita ini. Kalau gak ada yang berminat lagi terpaksa aku discontinued *author dirajam* oke itu kekanakkan ya liat aja nanti kekeke.

**Terima kasih untuk**

Valen Uchiha

Angel

Sayo soya

Sweet KireIcha

Anisa IcHaruno

KristaL

Valkyria Sapphire

agnes BigBang

Zee konaqii

riachan-uciha

OraRi HinaRa

4ntk4-ch4n

(No name)

Eky-chan

Maya

haruno gemini-chan

BlackPink 4ever

Rizuka Hanayuuki

.

Mind to Review? ^^

Sign in by: Eun Jin Tsubaki-san


End file.
